El Dragón Slayer Sagrado
by Haixe
Summary: El Dragón Slayer Sagrado a descendido,eso señalara la calamidad o la paz en el mundo,¿seguirá el camino de muerte y Quema igual que sus antecesores o levantara la paz que el mundo se merece?
1. Capitulo 1

**_Bueno,como saben,he estado preguntando que idea para escribir una historia las ultimas veces,y bueno esta ha ganado,Natsu el Dragón Slayer Sagrado,aunque sus llamas no representaran mucho lo sagrado y esas cosas pero eso no importa,esta historia va ver muchos OOC y OC para hacerlo mas interesante,Fairy Tail no me pertenece_**

* * *

 **Bosque Desconocido**

En un bosque en la noche mas oscura y tempestuosa que se podría presenciar en años estaba presente,varios ruidos de animales y truenos se escuchaban y las sombras parecían que tenían ojos y parecían que te seguían,en medio de todo había una cueva,en cuya habitaba un pequeño niño de unos 7 años,el pequeño tenia un extraño cabello color rosa,ojos negros y su ropa era una túnica blanca con una toga roja,el niño estaba sentado esperando dándole la espalda a la entrada de la cueva

 **BRUMMMM!**

De repente,como el sonido del rayo sonó.Una sombra enorme apareció en la entrada de la cueva,la sombra se acerco lentamente hacia el niño,sin siquiera producir un solo ruido,cuando la sombra estuvo detrás del pequeño,este voltea

"¡Papa!" Grito el niño lanzándose hacia la sombra abrazándola,'¡Brum!'.Un segundo trueno se escucho e ilumina la cueva,revelando que la monstruosa sombra era un Dragón,pero no cualquier Dragón,sino al Dragón que se consideraba el mas malvado,como el mas peligroso y como el mas preciso cuando se trata de matar,Un Dragón Sagrado

 **"Natsu...Creo que te dije que durmieses temprano"** Dice el Dragón,era enorme,de color negro completamente,cuerpo elegante y musculoso,tenia dos pares de alas,2 alas principales las cuales eran enormes y un segundo par cerca de la base de la cola,tenia unos ojos color rojo con la eclerotica verde jade,tiene 4 cuernos en la parte posterior de su cabeza,garras filosas y una cola con un par de aletas caudales al final

"Ahh...papa,pero eso es aburrido" Se queja el pequeño niño llamado Natsu

 **"Natsu¿acaso no quieres ser el Dragón Slayer mas fuerte?Si eso quieres,es importante tanto descansar como entrenar"** Dice el Dragón Negro de manera paternal

"Es...que no podía dormir..." Dice tímidamente el pequeño mirando el suelo,haciendo arquear la ceja al Dragón

 **"¿Por que?¿Tenias pesadillas?"**

"No...solo quería que estuvieses aquí"

El Dragón suspiro para luego sonreír. **"Natsu...¿Quien eres?"** Pregunta,el peli-rosa levanta la cabeza y le responde con una sonrisa

"¡Soy Natsu Dragneel!¡Dragón Slayer del Fuego Sagrado!¡El fuego mas fuerte del mundo!¡Hijo del Rey Dragón del Fuego Sagrado,Kurotsuki!" Exclama con gran emoción

 **"Exactamente,por eso tienes que ser fuerte,no siempre estaré allí para ayudarte,sin embargo,tendrás amigos con los que contar en las situaciones mas peligrosas,pero también tienes que ser fuerte para protegerlos¿Entendiste?"** Pregunta el Dragón Kurotsuki

"¡Si,Papa!"

 **"Ahora a dormir"** Dice entrando mas a la cueva,luego de su boca,expulsa un torrente de llamas naranjas con rojas con las que estaban mezcladas con llamas azules,que se fundieron en unas llamas moradas,que disparo hacia el suelo calentándolo,dejo de escupir llamas cuando pensó que ya era suficiente. **"Listo"** Dice antes de arres-costarse en el suelo que calentó con su rugido

"¡Claro!" Exclama corriendo y acostarse al lado de su padre. Kurotsuki uso su pata para acercar mas a Natsu y una de sus alas como función de una manta

 **"Duerme bien,Mi Pequeña Llama"** Le susurra al pequeño que se había dormido en cuestión de segundos

* * *

 **En un Pueblo**

En un pueblo lejos de la cueva estaba siendo atacado,por personas que buscaban revivir a su Dios

En medio del pueblo con sus casas en llamas,estaban rodeados dos niñas por esos hombres,una con pelo rojo la cual era la mayor y la otra una de pelo purpura oscuro la cual era uno años menor,la niña mas pequeña estaba escondiéndose detrás de la pelirroja

"Erza-Nee,tengo miedo" Dice la pequeña

"No temas Kagura,yo te protegeré" Dice la chica llamada Erza

"Jajaj,mira a esas pequeñas" Dice uno de los hombres

"Si,son perfectas"

"Llevemos-las"

Esos comentarios solo asustaba mas a la pequeña Kagura,Erza trataba de calmarla pero sin resultados

 **"¡RAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!"** Un fuerte rugido detuvo a los hombres de acercarse a las niñas,las cuales miraron hacia donde se escuchaba el rugido y ensancharon sus ojos en estado de shock

"¡U-Un D-Drag-on,Dragón!" Exclama uno de los hombres aterrado,al ver todos al inmenso Dragón de color rojo escarlata y amarillas todos corrieron aterrados,a excepción de las dos niñas que miraron al Dragón que prácticamente aterrizo frente a ellas

El Dragón miraba a las niñas estudiándolas,de igual manera las niñas estudiaban al Dragón

 **"¿Que paso aquí?"** Pregunta,asustando-las por su voz grave y gruesa, **"Lo siento,no quise asustarlas"** Se disculpa rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza con su garra con unas sonrisa

"Unos...hombres atacaron el pueblo...y se llevaron a mi abuelo Rob y al hermano de Kagura" Responde la pelirroja

 **"Entiendo"** Dice para luego pasar a una pose de pensamiento, **"¿Que tal un trato?"** Pregunta

"¿Trato?" Habla esta vez Kagura

 **"Si vienen conmigo y aprenden mi magia de Dragón,yo mismo liberare a esas personas¿Aceptan?"**

Erza lo pensó un momento,pero luego asiente

 **"Ok,suban-sen"** Dice inclinándose para que suban en su cabeza, **"Sujeten-se,esto sera rápido"** Dice para luego aletear con sus enormes alas

"¡WOW!" Exclamaron las niñas

"Señor Dragón¿Como se llama?" Pregunta Kagura

 **"Igneel,El Rey Dragón del Fuego"**

"¿Y que magia nos enseñaras?" Pregunta Erza

 **"La magia Dragón Slayer del Fuego"**

"¿Que hace?"

 **"Es la magia con la que puedes matar dragones,hay varios tipos y ustedes serán del tipo fuego"** Explica Igneel

"¿Y nos cuidaras?" Pregunta Kagura tímidamente

 **"Jujuju,las criare como si fuesen mis propias hijas"** Eso sorprendió a las dos niñas, **"Pero mi entrenamiento sera infernal,así que preparen-ce"** Las niñas solo se asustaron

* * *

 **En una Ciudad en el Norte del Continente**

Una ciudad estaba siendo devastada por el Demonio conocido como Deliora,el cual lanzaba rayos de color verde esmeralda de su boca destruyendo edificios y montañas

En medio del desastre estaban 3 personas,una de ellas una mujer de pelo morado oscuro hasta la altura del hombro,un chico de pelo azabache y otro de pelo blanco,los tres estaban cansados,y la mujer estaba bastante herida por su batalla con el demonio

 **"¡RAAAAHHHHGGGGG!"** Deliora rugió pero estaba vez,sin embargo,se escucho otro rugido mucho mas fuerte

 **"¡RAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!"** Este era mucho mas fuerte y sonaba diferente al del demonio

"¿Ur,que fue eso?" Pregunto el niño de pelo azabache

"No lo se,Gray pero no te separes de mi,ni de Lyon" Responde

 **BOOOOMMMMMMM!**

Una explosión hizo que unos edificios cerca de donde estaban se derrumbasen,dando la visión del nuevo contrincante de Deliora

Un Zorro,pero este era enorme,mucho mas que Deliora,de pelaje blanco puro como la nieve con unos ojos gris y eclerotica azul claro,la parte superior de su cuerpo tenia la estructura de un humano,con unos pulgares opuestos en sus manos con garras,10 colas largas y en todo su cuerpo tenia unas marcas azul claro(Solo piensa en Kurama de Naruto solo de color blanco,con 10 colas y marcas azules claro en su cuerpo)

 **"¡RAAAAHHHHHGGG!"** Ruge Deliora enviando un rayo de color esmeralda puro hacia el Zorro blanco,pero este uso 3 de sus 10 colas para protegerse,cuando el rayo impacto con las colas,estas ni siquiera terminaron con ningún rasguño que sea evidente

Luego el Zorro embistió a Deliora empujándolo varios metros hacia atrás,después el Zorro abrió su boca donde empezó a salir una neblina para luego expulsar de su boca una esfera de color blanco y gris hacia Deliora provocando una cortina de humo no dejando ver si el demonio estaba ileso o con heridas;Cuando el humo se fue,mostró al demonio con su pecho,abdomen y piernas con estigmas de hielo blanco

 **"¡RRAARRRRRRRRGGGGG!"** Deliora Gruñía de dolor porque los estigmas de hielo se extendía mas y mas,mientras el Zorro se le acercaba y puso su mano con garra en la cabeza del demonio

 **"Ustedes los Etherias creen que pueden compararse aun Dios...Pues estaban muy equivocados"** Le susurra el Zorro,luego una luz resplandeciente proveniente de la mano del Zorro segó a toda la ciudad,como la luz se fue el Zorro ya se había ido y lo único que dejo como prueba fue al Demonio congelado en un pilar de Hielo blanco

La mujer llamada Ur camino hacia el pilar de hielo junto a sus hijos adoptivos

"I...Increíble..." Murmuro la mujer,"¿Pero que fue eso?"

* * *

 **Cerca de esa Ciudad**

Una niña de pelo morado parecido al de la mujer llamada Ur,había presenciado todo el suceso con una expresión de asombro incomparable,ella vio como el Zorro blanco apareció,aunque no fue de manera normal,lo que vio fue como una ventisca de nieve de extraño color azul claro apareció cerca de la ciudad,luego la ventisca desapareció revelando al Zorro;ademas de como el Zorro venció de manera muy fácil al demonio

"¿Oye,que haces aquí?" Pregunto una voz detrás de ella haciéndola sobresaltarse,ella estaba lista para atacar hasta que vio aun niño de pelo negro frente a ella,usaba una ropa muy ligera para la nieve

"¿Quien eres?" Pregunta la chica

"Soy Daron,¿Y el tuyo?" Dice con una sonrisa

"Ultear" Responde cautelosa-mente,"¿Que haces espiándome?"

"¡Yo no estaba espiando!Solo esperaba que mi padre volviese,el fue a derrotar a ese Demonio" Le responde apuntando hacia donde estaba el pilar de hielo blanco

"Espera...¿Que?" Daron no pudo responder ya que una ventisca de nieve azul apareció nuevamente detrás de el,el chico voltea para cuando la ventisca desaparece revelando al Zorro blanco

"¡Hola,Papa!Terminaste rápido" Dice Daron felizmente

 **"Claro que si,ese Etherias perdió la mitad de su alma hace unos siglos así que no iba a darme pelea"** Responde el Zorro,luego este lleva su atención a la niña de pelo morado, **"¿Quien es?"**

"Es Ultear,la encontré viendo tu pelea"

 **"Mhh...raro,huele parecido a una de las personas que estaban en la ciudad"** Comenta el Zorro,Daron la mira expectante

"Okay...soy su hija..." Respondió Ultear con dolor

 **"¿Y por que no vas con ella?"**

"¡Ella me reemplazo con esos niños!" Dice muy enojada

 **"Jajaja...Los humanos sin que son muy inmaduros"** Dice el Zorro confundiendo a Ultear y hacer sonreír a Daron

"¿Que significa eso?"

 **"Los hijos son irreemplazables,Si mi hijo muriese eso me dejaría un gran hoyo en mi corazón,sin embargo,supongo que ella te perdió y para llenar ese dolor tuvo que encargarse de esos chicos,pero te aseguro que ellos nunca podrán reemplazarte...¿Por que no los miras como unos hermanos menores?"**

Ultear se quedo pensativa ante la explicación,¿Y si tenia razón?¿Y si su madre aun la amaba y extrañaba?

"Señor Zorro,¿Como se llama?" Pregunta Ultear

 **"Soy Byakko,El Dios del Invierno Ancestral,Poseedor de la magia de Viento,Nieve y Hielo mas fuerte del mundo y este mocoso te aquí es mi hijo,Daron"** Responde el Zorro blanco conocido como Byakko

"¡U-Un D-Dios!" Exclama Ultear

 **"Bueno,ahora ve con tu madre"**

"¡Adiós!" Dice Daron agitando la mano en señal de despedida

Ultear no se quedo esperando y se fue corriendo a la ciudad esperando a que su madre aun estuviese ahí para sorprenderla

"Ella es agradable" Comenta Daron

 **"Bueno,volvamos a casa,aun no has terminado tu entrenamiento"** Manda Byakko

"Ahhh...papa pero eso es aburrido" Se queja Daron

 **"Solo hazlo"**

"De acuerdo..."

* * *

 **En un pueblo cerca de la ciudad de Clover**

En un pueblo,donde todos los aldeanos estaban rodeando una casa,con antorchas y lanzas en las manos,en la casa habitaba supuesta-mente un demonio,pero en realidad,ahí vivían tres hermanos de cabello blanco

La mayor era por la que querían quemar la casa,ya que su brazo parecía el de un demonio,era de color marrón con varios núcleos morados

"Mira-Nee¿Que hacemos?" Pregunto una niña de pelo blanco hasta la altura de los hombros

"Solo quédate escondida,Lisanna" Responde la Hermana

"Descuida,Lisanna,Yo te cuidare" Dice un niño de pelo blanco y piel mas oscura que las de sus hermanas

"Gracias,Elf-Niichan" Responde la pequeña Lisanna,Mira los miraba y pensaba que ellos no merecían morir,esos hombres la buscaban a ella no a ellos,¿Si se entregaba perdonarían a sus hermanos?Tal vez

Mira se preparo para salir,cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta,Sus hermanos la interrumpieron

"Nee-san¿Que haces?" Pregunto su hermano

"Voy a ir a Hablar con ellos...No importa que escuchen¡No salgan!" Exigió Mira,luego salio de la casa donde todos los aldeanos la estaban esperando

"Oh,ya salio el demonio" Bramo uno de los aldeanos

"Matemos-la y salvemos a la aldea de las muertes" Dice otro

"¡Por favor,Hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero no dañen a mis hermanos!" Pide Mira a los aldeanos

"Jajajaj,realmente crees que tendremos misericordia hacia tu familia,estoy seguro que también son demonios" Dice el jefe de la aldea

"No...por favor..." En ese punto Mira empezó a derramar lagrimas

Los aldeanos estaban apunto de atacar a la albina,pero un aura oscura los hizo detener,buscaron al causante y emisor de esa aura,pero lo que lo encontraron los sorprendió,Era un niño de unos 7 años,pelo blanco puro como la luna y unos ojos negros como la noche,usaba unos zapatos negros,bermudas blancos,camiseta verde oscuro y una bufanda negra,su piel era blanca y tenia un tatuaje trivial completamente negro en su brazo izquierdo;desde la muñeca hasta el codo

"¿Q-Quien eres...?" Pregunto el líder de la aldea

El niño solo se limito a mirar sus antorchas,lanzas y finalmente a la albina que estaban a punto de atacar y a su familia

"¿Que iban hacer?" Pregunto el chico con una voz indiferente

"M-Matar a este demonio que ha causado las muertes en nuestro pueblo" Responden los aldeanos

Luego los ojos del niño brillaron violeta brillante,"¿Que extraño?Yo no veo ningún demonio,lo único que veo a alguien que pudo suprimir el alma de un Demonio siendo tan joven"

"¡¿Que acaso tu también eres un demonio?!" Bramo el jefe

"Bueno...si ustedes lo pidieron... **Puedo mostrarles como es un verdadero Demonio"** Termino la frase con una voz gruesa y demoníaca que estremeció a todos hasta la columna,el niño volvió a emitir el aura oscura y su tatuaje empezó a brillar con un contorno blanco,en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció en una masa negra

"Estoy aquí" Dice llamándoles la atención,cuando voltearon se cruzaron con bolas de color negro con un contorno blanco del tamaño de balas que le dieron a algunos aldeanos,cuando fueron impactados cayeron al suelo muertos

"¡Bastardo!" Grita el jefe,pero el chico desapareció de nuevo,"¡Rápido vayan por la chica!" Dice,los aldeanos que no fueron dañados corrieron hacia Mira,la cual no podía moverse por el miedo,y que aun estaba en shock de como ver al niño matar como si nada a esas personas

"¡Arg!¡Suéltame!" Grita Mira,ella estaba siendo levantada por su pelo

"Cometes un error" Dice una voz detrás del hombre,este voltea y ve al niño con su mano con la misma masa negra pero tenia unos brillos blancos,el niño ataca al hombre con un movimiento en arco haciéndole una herida muy profunda

"¡AARGG!" Grito el hombre soltando a Mira y caer en el suelo,de su herida danzaban unas partículas de oscuridad

"¿Quien sigue?" Pregunta el peliblanco como sus ojos brillaron violetas intensamente e igual que su tatuaje que brillaba con un contorno de color blanco,al escuchar eso los aldeanos corren dejando a su líder solo

"¡¿A donde van?!¡Vengan aquí!¡Cobardes!" Gritaba el jefe de la aldea,mientras el niño camino lentamente hacia el,para cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba al frente de el,fue muy tarde

"Dime,¿Como se siente la verdadera oscuridad?" Dice el peliblanco,el hombre solo lo vio aterrado por sus ojos color violeta,"No sabes...No te preocupes, **Yo te la mostrare"** Dice lo ultimo con voz demoníaca,luego toca el brazo del hombre y murmura, **"Vacio Devorador del Demonio del Universo Maldito"** Luego de la mano del niño se libero una masa negra que empezó a tragar el brazo del hombre

"¡ARRGGG!¡Quitármelo!¡Quitármelo!" Gritaba el hombre,el niño soltó su brazo pero la masa negra seguía extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo hasta que finalmente lo consumió completamente,luego la masa negra se desintegro no dejando nada del hombre

El peliblanco camino hacia la albina,la cual solo lo miraba en shock

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunta casi preocupado,Mira solo se limito a asentir,"Ok...tengo que irme,mi padre me espera" Dice para luego alejarse

"E...Espera..." Llego articular Mira,el peliblanco volvió su atención hacia ella nuevamente,"¿Quien eres?"

"Soy Shun,un Devil Slayer,Hijo de un Rey Demonio,Uchu...Eso es todo,cuídate" Dice para luego desaparecer en una masa negra

"¡Mira-Nee/Nee-San!" Mira llevo su atención hacia la llamaban,,solo para ver a sus hermanos

"Les dije que se quedasen adentro" Mira les dice,pero los hermanos la abrazaron con lagrimas

"¡Nos alegra que estés bien!" Exclama su hermana

"¡Si!" Dice su hermano de acuerdo

"¡Ami También!" Dice Mira devolviendo-les el abrazo con los ojos llorosos,pero ella llevo su miraba donde la masa negra apareció y cubrió al chico para llevárselo, _'Shun'_

* * *

 _ **Bueno ese fue el prologo de esta historia,espero que les haya gustado,este prologo lo hice para mas o menos explicar los cambios que van a ver en la historia original y la presentación de algunos personajes**_

 _ **Pero repasemos los cambios que ha vi do,el primero,Natsu es criado por otro Dragón(Evidentemente)tal vez algunos piensen por que el Dragón Negro,simple,me gusta el negro y no todo lo sagrado tiene un color ahí de bonito,miren las llamas del God Slayer,son negras,pero bueno,y digamos que este Dragón,Kurotsuki(Significa Luna Negra)no es un Dragón Sagrado solamente,pero eso lo revelare mas adelante**_

 _ **Segundo,Que Erza y Kagura posean la Magia Dragón Slayer del Fuego,tal vez algo loco,pero se me ocurrió cuando leí un comentario algo viejo del 'Emisario del Caos' de que Erza se quedaría con la lacrima de Dragón Slayer del Fuego,pero eso no ocurrió**_

 _ **Tercero,¡Ur sigue viva!Y estará reunida con su hija,Ultear y también aproveche para mostrar a un OC,Daron y su padre,Byakko(Zorro blanco)si alguien pregunta que pasara con Meredy,tengo planes para 'ella',MUAJJAJAAAJ**_

 _ **Cuarto,La presentación del segundo OC,Shun,aprovecho a decir que tanto Natsu,como Daron y Shun serán muy importantes,de hecho son los protagonistas principales**_

 _ **Ah y por ultimo,el OC,Daron,me ayudo a crearlo un amigo que escribe en Wattpad,llamado;ElisanTheHunter,recomiendo sus historias si quieren reírse un rato,Eso es todo¡,¡CHAU!**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_Mago Independiente_ **  
**

* * *

 **/Fiore Actualmente/Cerca de la Ciudad de Honseka/**

En un bosque cualquiera de Fiore se encontraba un carruaje que iba a gran velocidad,como si estuviesen huyendo de algo.

"¡Mas Rápido!¡Esta justo detrás!"

"¡Los caballos no van aguantar!"

"Tenemos que ir mas rápido antes de..." El hombre no pudo terminar la frase antes de que unas llamas moradas aparecieron delante de ellos y tuvieron que detenerse.

"Mierda... Llego."

Los hombres se bajaron del carruaje, Dejando a las personas que iban a comercializar como esclavos en la parte de atrás, Los tres hombres se colocaron en posiciones de combate preparándose para lo que iba a venir.

"Vamos,sal y pelea como un hombre." Grito uno de los hombres.

El viento empezó a soplar mas fuerte, Junto con fuertes sonidos de aleteos a los alrededores, Que se detuvieron cuando algo choco súbitamente en el suelo.

"Si son sus deseos..." Dice el hombre o mas bien sombra que cayo del suelo, Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un manto negro hecho jirones al final que fluía por el viento, Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una tela negra ensombreciendo su rostro, Lo único visible era unos ojos color amarillos intensos y brillantes como el sol.

"Así que eres tu la infame bestia que a todos los tienen aterrados,inclusive al consejo... Night Fury." Dijo el otro hombre. "Dicen que dan una buena paga de 14 millones por tu cabeza, Eso seguramente nos sera suficiente para el resto de nuestras vidas." Dijo para que después el y otro hombre se lanzasen contra la sombra, El tercero de ellos se quedo atrás.

"No... sus cabezas darán mi paga." Dijo la sombra para de repente desaparecer y reaparecer delante de los dos hombres y iban a atacarlo, Los tomo por la cabeza con sus manos y los estrello contra el suelo dejándolos inconscientes.

El tercer hombre al ver como derroto a sus compañeros con mucha facilidad trato de huir, Corrió hacia el bosque dejando el carruaje, Volteo hacia atrás para ver si la sombra lo seguía, Pero lo único que vio fue una una especie de esfera de color blanco que se dirigía a gran velocidad a el.

"¡Ahhh!" Grito antes de que la esfera blanca lo impactase, Al hacerlo hubo una explosión creando una onda expansiva de llamas moradas, Consumiendo al hombre completamente.

"Debiluchos... " Dijo la sombra secamente, Se acerco al carruaje y abrió la parte de atrás donde había 3 mujeres atadas y amordazadas.

"¡Hmm!" Gimió una de las mujeres, La cual empezó a moverse haciendo que las otras 2 se despertasen y también hiciesen gemidos para que la liberasen.

"No se preocupen, No les haré daño, En un momento las saco." Dijo la sombra, Luego bajo a las mujeres del carruaje y les quito las mordazas y las desato.

"¡Gracias!¡Muchas gracias por liberarnos!" Dijo una de las mujeres con lagrimas.

"¡Si!¡Ellos querían vendernos como esclavas!" Dijo otra sollozando.

"Eso ya no importa ahora." Respondió la sombra."Hay un pueblo por ahí, Estoy seguro que los ayudaran." Dijo apuntando hacia la dirección de donde había un pueblo.

"Nuevamente muchas gracias... Podría saber tu nombre?" Pregunto la tercera mujer.

"Solo llámame Night Fury." Dijo antes de desaparecer entre llamas azules y anaranjadas dejando el lugar de donde estaba quemado y con cenizas alrededor.

* * *

 **/En un Bosque/No muy lejos de la Ciudad de Honseka/**

En medio del bosque se encontraba un claro donde había un edificio de al menos 4 pisos de altura, En el edificio había un letrero que tenia la palabra 'Depredador', Ademas había una especie de silueta de un león en la parte frontal del edificio.

Muchas personas se encontraban comiendo y bebiendo mucho alcohol, Cuando repentinamente las puertas se abrieron de golpe con una patada, Rebelando a un hombre con una capa negra hecha jirones, una tela negra en su cabeza dejando que unos mechones de color rosa se postren en su frente, dentro de la capa tenia una camisa negra junto a un chaleco negro con bordes dorados. Su pantalón era ancho de color negro, también tenia una tela negra con bordados en azul en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, ademas usaba unas sandalias negras y por ultimo usaba una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello, El hombre tenia unos ojos color negro.

"¡Natsu!" Gritan todas las personas saludando al hombre, Los que estaban bebiendo levantaron sus bebidas en señal de saludo.

"¡Hola a todos!" Grito Natsu con una gran sonrisa,el empezó a caminar hacia una de las mesas, Ignorando el hecho de que un joven de su edad con cabello rubio largo y salvaje lo estaba siguiendo preparando un puñetazo. El rubio usaba una armadura como falda, que exponía el lado derecho de su pecho, así como su hombro derecho, donde se encontraba una silueta de un león de color rojo en su pectoral derecho,mientras en el brazo izquierdo tenia un brazalete largo color azul con los bordes de oro, en el brazo derecho tenia otro más pequeño de color negro con los bordes rojos.

"¡Hola Natsuuu-!" Fue cortado cuando Natsu tomo su puño y lo lanzo hacia una de las mesas.

"También es bueno verte,Zarcrow." Dijo Natsu pasando por al lado de donde estaba Zarcrow en los escombros.

Natsu camino hacia la barra donde se encontraba una chica de pelo negro como camarera,la cual usaba un vestido simple, largo y de color morado, en una parte el vestido está abierto lo suficiente para que muestre sus piernas libremente, el borde la tela parece estar estampado con cuadrados de color blanco,ademas estaba hablando con otras dos chicas, en su pierna derecha tenia la silueta de un águila de color dorado.

la otra chica tenia el cabello rosado largo desordenado,su vestimenta consiste en: Un sombrero de color rosado y blanco que lleva en su cabeza, con 6 botones de color rosa haciendo una "V" y en el lado izquierdo de su cintura lleva un pequeño listón, en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza lleva una rosa de color rosado colgada en su cabello, y en la muñeca derecha lleva una pulsera hecha de flores. También se puede ver que ella usa un par de botas grandes de color verde y que al igual que su sombrero y su abrigo tienen unos puntos/botones de color rosa, en su antebrazo izquierdo tenia la silueta de un gepardo de color verde.

la tercera chica también tenia el cabello rosado brillante que se ata en la parte superior de la cabeza en dos panes grandes. Ella tiene una figura curvilínea, piel de melocotón, una marca de belleza debajo de cada ojo, y labios pintados de rojo. Ella usa un kimono blanco largo con una raya roja en medio de dos rayas negro alrededor de la cintura, así como un triángulo rojo en la parte inferior de su vestido, adornado por las llamas y cráneos, abierta en la parte superior para mostrar sus hombros y una buena cantidad de división y se cierra alrededor de la cintura por un cinturón grande negro adornado con un cráneo con cuernos, en su hombro derecho estaba la silueta de un halcón de color azul claro.

Natsu se sentó en la barra.

"Hola,Natsu... Como te fue en tu misión?" Pregunto la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa sirviendo-le a el un vaso de licor.

"Gracias,Kamika y fue muy fácil, Estos tipos son muy débiles." Se quejo.

"Juju,o es que tu eres demasiado fuerte." Dijo la chica de pelo rosa con kimono.

"Tal vez,Ikaruga."

"Por cierto,Yoru ha estado haciendo muchos destrozos en el gremio cuando no estabas." Dijo la otra chica de pelo rosa haciendo que Natsu suspirase de frustración.

"No digas mas,Cosmos. Yo me encargare de su castigo." Respondió,luego puso el dedo en el licor el cual se encendió en llamas azules, Luego procedió a tomar el trago de una sola vez.

"Creo que deberías dejármelo para que le enseñe modales." Dijo alguien detrás de Natsu,este voltea para encontrarse a un hombre alto, macizo y musculoso con la piel muy bronceada y el pelo grueso marrón que se parece mucho a franjas oscuras, cuero de confeti que sobresale en todas las direcciones. Tiene los ojos marrones y las patillas largas, uniéndose a su cabello para su barbilla prominente, que toma la forma de varios triángulos apuntando hacia abajo y hacia arriba se extiende hacia la barbilla. También tiene una raya oscura que va directamente sobre el ojo izquierdo, que se extiende hasta la parte superior de la frente y la mejilla hasta en medio. Cada una de sus orejas está adornada con un pendiente grande, con forma de media luna redonda hacia abajo.

Viste un traje decorado con motivos tribales como, con lo que parece una armadura de cuero que cubre la parte superior del cuerpo. La pieza en el pecho es muy sencilla, con la parte central destacan sus abdominales y pectorales prominentes por debajo de ella se ilumina en verde, separados por las partes de color verde oscuro en los lados por un par de finas líneas blancas enmarcados en ambos bordes. La parte en forma de V alrededor del cuello es más bien negro. Con la pieza del pecho viene un par de almohadillas grandes, los hombros de color oscuro, con bordes de color más claro y correas enormes que cuelgan de ellos, cada uno decorado con pernos huecos tamaño similar.

"No,pero gracias,Azuma, Es mio hijo y es mi responsabilidad,pero de nuevo gracias." Responde antes de levantarse e ir hacia las escaleras para subir al siguiente piso, Pero antes de subir fue detenido.

"¿Ya te vas?" Pregunto Cosmos.

"Si... El abuelo tiene otra misión para mi." Responde para luego subir al siguiente piso, Camino hasta llegar al final de un pasillo,hasta llegar a una puerta, Luego toco."Oi,abuelo,soy Natsu... Puedo entrar?"

"Pasa." Respondió una voz grave y vieja, Natsu al escuchar la autorización entra. El ve una oficina con algunos muebles,como un sofá,dos sillones y un escritorio, Ademas de algunos estante-res junto cortinas que evitaban que la luz solar entrase por la ventana.

Natsu se sentó en uno de los sillones, Luego en la silla que estaba detrás del escritorio apareció un hombre alto de edad avanzada con un peinado hacia atrás, El pelo blanco, dejando al descubierto la frente, un bigote y una barba larga ligeramente delgada, que le llegaba hasta el pecho inferior en muchas curvas. Tiene algunas arrugas en su rostro, como se desprende de su edad muy avanzada, sin embargo, a pesar de esta edad, su figura es musculosa y bien definida, Lleva su ojo derecho cubierto por un parche.

Su traje consiste en una camisa de color oscuro que combina con hombreras y guantes blindados, así como la cota de malla que cubre las partes de los brazos quedan al descubierto, pantalones ligeros simples con llamas pintadas cerca de los bordes, un cinturón compuesto por dos correas, que posiblemente era parte de los propios pantalones, y botas.

"¡Hola abuelo!" Saludo Natsu con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el anciano suspire de frustración.

"Puedes no llamarme así." Gruño el anciano.

"Oh,vamos... Entonces como?"

"Maestro,quizás? ... O por mi nombre?"

"Aja... Entonces, _Precht_? ... Cual es mi siguiente misión?" Pregunto Natsu ya poniéndose serio.

"En Hargeon, Hay un hombre que esta utilizando tu nombre y se dice que ha habido avistamientos por la zona." Dijo el maestro poniendo unos papeles en su escritorio, Natsu procede a tomarlos y echarles un ojo para ver al hombre que usaba su nombre, El cual era un hombre de pelo azul marino corto y un tatuaje encima de su ceja derecha en forma de dos 'C' invertidas.

"Entonces este es el bastardo... Vivo o muerto?" Pregunta volviendo a poner los papeles en el escritorio.

"Preferiblemente vivo... Quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas."

"Lo que desees."

"Natsu... Recuerda la diferencia de un Depredador y una presa..." Empezó a decir Precht.

"Es que el primero si se le permite un fallo." Termina.

Luego de eso Natsu procedió a salir de la oficina pero se detuvo en la puerta.

"Oye... Cuando llegan Daron y Shun?" Pregunto curioso.

"No deben tardar... De seguro llegaran en unos días." Responde, Natsu asiente para luego salir de la oficina para volver al primer piso.

"Bueno chicos, Tengo otra misión, Nos vem-" Natsu no pudo terminar la frase ya que una bola de fuego morado del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol golpeo su cabeza.

"¿A donde crees que vas? ... ¡Prometiste llevarme a tu siguiente misión!" Grito una voz de un joven.

Natsu voltea con una expresión seria para encontrarse a un chico de 12 años, Con sandalias negras,pantalones anchos negros con un faldón con bordados con azul, un chaleco negro con bordados dorados abierto dejando ver que el joven tenia una buena condición física, También tenia una bufanda blanca parecida a la de Natsu. El chico tenia el cabello rosa oscuro de punta y unos ojos verdes.

"No..." Respondió Natsu secamente.

"¡Pero lo prometiste!" Gruño el joven.

"Eso era si te portabas bien,Yoru... Lo cual no has hecho y como castigo no iras en las próximas 3 misiones conmigo." Dijo Natsu firme sin dejar discusión.

"¡Grr!¡Esta bien!" Gruño Yoru el cual empezó a alejarse.

"Si sigues con esa actitud no te voy a enseñar tu siguiente movimiento." Al escuchar eso Yoru se detuvo en seco y volteo para luego inclinarse hacia delante

"¡Lo siento!¡No volveré a hacerlo!" Dijo, Natsu sonrió.

"Bien... Cuídate,cuando vuelva te lo enseñare" Dijo para hacer que Yoru lo viese con una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo para luego alejarse a la barra y pedir comida, Natsu suspiro, Su hijo podría parecerse tanto... A el y eso no era bueno.

Luego de eso salio de su gremio y fue envuelto en tantos llamas azules como anaranjadas que desaparecieron dejando solo el lugar de donde estaba quemado y con cenizas.

* * *

 **/Puerto de Hargeon/**

Una mujer rubia de cuerpo sobresaliente caminaba decepcionada por fracasar en su intento de conseguir un descuento para una llave de espíritus celestiales y tuvo que pagar casi la misma cantidad que pedían,con solo una diferencia de 1,000 jewels. Cuando escucho una conmoción cerca de ella.

"Kyaaaahhhh ... Night-sama!"

"El mago independiente que incluso el consejo le teme y puso una recompensa por 14 millones por su cabeza."

 _'Night Fury, aquel mago asesino que domina una de las magias de fuego perdidas mas raras... Que hace alguien tan temible en Hargeon... Y por que hay tantas chicas a su alrededor'_ Pensó la rubia.

La rubia se acerco a la multitud de chicas para ver aquel famoso mago. Se trataba de un hombre alto de cabello azul marino, Tenia un tatuaje encima de su ceja derecha de dos 'C' invertidas y vestía con una capa negra.

El hombre noto la presencia de la rubia y le sonrió, Haciendo que su corazón empezase a latir fuertemente.

 _'Que es esto... Por que mi corazón empezó a latir así'_ Piensa mientras lentamente se acercaba a el hombre.

"¡Igneel!" Grito una voz de una mujer llamando la atención de todos.

Se trataba de una mujer pelirroja,atado en una coleta. Ella tiene una figura esbelta, Voluptuosa con el pecho grande. Ella llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas,encima un chaleco negro con bordados de oro abierto,pantalón blanco donde ademas tenia un faldón negro con bordados en oro,una pulsera negra en la muñeca izquierda,unas sandalias negras y una bufanda blanca con estampados de escamas.

Ella estaba acompañada por otra chica de unos 16 años de pelo morado, Usaba una camiseta manga larga de color rojo y un pañuelo igual que la pelirroja en su cuello,ademas lleva una falda de volantes oscuro con una pequeña franja roja corriendo por la derecha hasta el extremo superior. Ella también lleva unos calcetines largos encima del muslo y unas botas negras.

"Espera... Quien eres?" Pregunto la pelirroja.

"Tonta, Que acaso no conoces al gran Night Fury? El mago independiente que es temido incluso por el consejo mágico?" Dijo una de las mujeres.

"No, Pero si reconozco el anillo de encanto en su mano." Dijo la chica de pelo morado.

"Si... Sobre eso..." El hombre creo unas llamas color rosa que lo envolvieron y dejaron breve-mente ciegas a las chicas, Cuando sus vistas se despejo el hombre estaba volando muy lejos en una alfombra.

"Tch... Bueno sera un problema para mas tarde." Se quejo la pelirroja, Luego volteo hacia la chica peli-morada."Tienes hambre?" Pregunto, La chica asiente.

"Disculpa... " Dijo la mujer rubia."Quería agradecerles por salvarnos de ese hombre... Puedo invitarles el almuerzo?" Pregunto.

 _'Seria descortés de mi parte el no aceptar un agradecimiento.'_ Piensa la pelirroja que le empezaba a hacer agua la boca.

"Seguro." Responde la pelirroja. Las tres se dirigieron a un restaurante cerca de la zona, La rubia pidió una ensalada mientras que la pelirroja un pastel de fresas y la peli-morada un pastel de arándanos.

"Por cierto, nunca pudimos presentarnos, mi nombre es Lucy." Dijo cortes-mente.

"Yo soy Erza Scarlet".

"Erza Scarlet? Una de las mujeres mas fuertes del gremio Fairy Tail? Esa Erza?" Dijo Lucy en tono sorprendido.

"Si esa misma, También se me conoce por el nombre Salamader." Dijo volviendo a comer un bocado de su pastel.

"Y yo soy Kagura Mikazuchi, También me llaman la Emperatriz del Fuego." Dijo haciendo lo mismo que Erza.

"Ademas es mi hermana menor... No es cierto,Kagura?" Dijo Erza tomando a por el cuello a Kagura y darle un abrazo. Kagura se movía abrupta-mente tratando de respirar ya que los pechos de Erza la estaba ahogando

"¡One-sama! ¡No puedo respirar!" Grito Kagura.

"Oh... Lo siento."

Las 3 chicas continuaron conversando en el restaurante, Lucy les revelo que era una maga de espíritus celestiales y que estaba buscando un gremio en el cual unirse. Después de terminar de comer y pagar por ella, las 3 salieron del restaurante y continuaron conversando mientras caminaban.

"Así que... Estaban buscando a alguien,verdad? igneel,no?" Pregunto Lucy.

La expresión de Erza y Kagura cambio a una mas seria al escuchar el nombre de su padre adoptivo.

"Si, Estamos buscando a nuestro padre."

"En serio? ... Me gustaría ayudarles a buscarlo? Como se ve?" Pregunto Lucy.

"El es un gran Dragón rojo." Dijo Kagura.

"Usted pensó que encontraría a un Dragón en una ciudad?!" Pregunto Lucy conmocionada.

"Te lo dije,One-sama." Dijo Kagura a su hermana

"Soy una idiota." Murmuro Erza con la cabeza baja en señal de depresión.

"No pensaste en eso,verdad?" Dijo Lucy.

"No... Como dijeron que estaba alguien de una magia de fuego muy fuerte, Imagine que ese era Igneel." Dijo Erza.

"Si, Aunque no salio tan mal." Dijo Kagura consiguiendo la atención de las dos chicas."Conocimos al supuesto Night Fury."

"Cierto... Según he oído, El solo se ha encargado de gremios oscuros... Y esas noticias empezaron hace unos años, ahora se le conoce como un mago independiente, el cual se le a relacionado con varios crímenes, entre ellos oponerse-le al consejo mágico... me pregunto que tan aterrador puede llegar a ser?" Dijo Lucy.

"Ademas, hasta ahora nadie sabe como se ve... Los que lo han visto y que hayan sobrevivido son solo testigos o victimas que afirmaron ver algo parecido a una sombra de ojos amarillos o dorados que utilizaba fuego." Dijo Kagura.

"Dicen que es tan poderoso como un mago clase-S... Dios!, Me encartaría luchar contra el." Dijo Erza con un suspiro, mientras Kagura y Lucy gota de sudor.

Lucy, Erza y Kagura continuaron hablando por un rato hasta que escucharon un grito de auxilio no muy lejos de ellas. Se trataba de una mujer que estaba siendo secuestrada en una alfombra voladora, que era manejaba por un hombre de pelo azul que Erza, Lucy y Kagura reconocieron. La mujer fue llevada hasta un barco que se encontraba muy lejos del puerto.

"Como llegaremos hasta haya?" Pregunto Lucy.

"No lo se, pero tenemos que ayudarle." Dijo Erza, Kagura asintió de acuerdo.

Las 3 se dirigieron al puerto para encontrar alguna manera de llegar hasta el barco que se alejaba mas y mas, encontraron una lancha que funcionaba con energía mágica.

"Aquí, esto funcionara." Dijo Kagura apuntando a la lancha, Sin embargo, a Erza le dio un escalofrió.

"No hay otra forma?" Dijo Erza casi temerosa.

"No... Amenos que no quieras salvar a esa chica inocente." Dijo haciendo que Erza de mala gana se montase a la lancha, Mientras Kagura conecto un brazalete a su muñeca, luego Kagura arranco la lancha y de repente la cara de Erza se volvió verde.

"Que le pasa?" Pregunto Lucy confundida y con algo de lastima por la pelirroja.

"A One-sama le da mareos en cualquier tipo de vehículo, Eso incluye trenes, carruajes y lanchas." Respondió Kagura, Siguió aumentando la velocidad para evitar que el barco les tenga mas ventaja de la que ya tiene.

Debido a la excesiva magia que estaba utilizando para darle velocidad a la lancha, Kagura comenzó a tener un aspecto de cansancio, pero no paso mucho para que alcanzasen al gran barco.

"Sujeten-sen." Dijo Kagura, Lucy y Erza con mucho esfuerzo se sujetaron de la peli-morada. Luego de los pies de Kagura se rodearon de fuego, aunque con algunos toques dorados, se impulso para elevarse y así las 3 llegaron a la cubierta del barco, donde se encontraron muchos hombres con armas con las cuales apuntaban a las mujeres secuestradas.

"Vaya... De verdad creían que nos enfrentaríamos a la infame Salamander y a la gran Emperatriz del Fuego sin ningún plan?" Dijo el hombre de cabello azul."Ahora, mas les vale hacer todo lo que les digamos... Si no quieren que gente inocente pague por esto."

Kagura y Lucy tuvieron que hacer lo que dijesen para evitar que esos hombres les hiciese daño a las mujeres, mientras Erza estaba en el suelo tratando de luchar con sus mareos.

"Bien... Ahora, van a ser amarradas por mis compañeros y no intenten nada..."

Uno de los hombres amarro las muñecas y tobillos de Erza, Kagura y Lucy a los barrotes del barco.

"Bien... Si se comportan, les prometo venderlas a un buen postor, a alguien con mucho dinero." Dijo el hombre

"Maldito... No te... Saldrás con la tuya!" Grito Erza con apenas con fuerza por sus mareos.

"Lo siento, pero no soy yo quien esta atado, No es cierto...?" Dijo el hombre antes de reírse de manera sádica.

"Kagura... Que hacemos?" Pregunto Lucy a la peli-morada, ya que la pelirroja volvió a estar verde por sus mareos.

"No hay nada que hacer... Acepten de una vez su destino." Dijo el hombre.

Kagura no lo admitiría ni lo expresaría, pero se estaba desesperando, Su hermana estaba teniendo problemas por sus mareos, Lucy estaba muy nerviosa, Si tenia que hacer tiene que ser ahora o sino, quien sabe lo que podría pasar.

 **'¡BOOOOOOOM!'**

Una fuerte explosión se dio lugar en la parte trasera del barco, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban en el.

"¡¿Que ocurre?!" Grito el hombre de pelo azul.

"¡Bora! Al parecer la hélice del barco y parte de el fue destruido, ademas el barco se empieza a quemarse, estamos varados aquí."

"¡Idiota, Te he dicho que no me llames con ese nombre!" Volvió a ver a los alrededores pare ver si encontraba alguna pista de lo que pudo haber pasado."¡¿Quien diablos lo hizo?!"

"Así que tu eres el tal Bora." Una voz hizo eco en lo alto del barco, Un hombre con un manto negro hecho jirones que ondeaba por el viento, su rostro ensombrecido por una tela negra en su cabeza, aunque lo único visible de su cara, eran unos ojos color dorados como el sol, Esta sombra esta sentado tranquilamente en una de las proas del barco."Destruí tu barco porque odio los vehículos en movimiento... No es personal."

"Bastardo... Quien eres tu?"

El hombre o mas bien sombra desapareció y reapareció de nuevo en el suelo del barco, sorprendiendo a Bora.

"Yo... He venido por ti, por usar mi nombre por tus motivos egoístas, asquerosos y muy desagradables."

El hombre estallo en llamas azules y rojas anaranjadas cubriendo completamente su cuerpo hasta fundirse en llamas moradas, las cuales emanaban una aura negras, La intensidad que emanaba era tal que la tela que ensombrecía su rostro se retiro ligeramente dejando ver algunos mechones color rosa que se postraran en su frente.

"Night... Fury..." Murmuro Erza apenas consciente, sorprendida por el tipo de fuego que usaba, Ella jamas había visto esas llamas antes, y ocurría lo mismo con Kagura.

"Yo soy el único y verdadero... Night Fury." Dijo la sombra antes de desparecer de la vista de todos, segundos después, los hombres que mantenían cautivas a las mujeres habían sido lanzados fuera del barco por una fuerza increíble que nadie espero ver, Las mujeres liberadas corrieron hacia Erza, Kagura y Lucy para liberarlas de las ataduras.

"I-Imposible... Tu,no puedes estar aquí... Se suponía que estabas en Honseka." Dijo Bora retrocediendo con una expresión de completo terror.

La sombra volvió aparecer al frente de Bora."Que te puedo decir? ... Tengo la costumbre de no quedarme en el mismo sitio... Ademas, Es de noche y tenia que cazar." Dijo mientras se acercaba a Bora.

"¡Maldito!" Grito Bora haciendo una posición de combate y empezar acumular magia. **"Prominencia del Infierno."** Bora envió un rayo de fuego de color rosa a Night Fury que lo impacto de lleno provocando así una llamarada.

"Ja! Eso es lo que te ganas por enfrentarte al gran Bora... El nuevo Night Fury."

Sin embargo, una silueta comenzó a salir de las llamas rosadas como si nada hubiera pasado, asustando a Bora y sorprendiendo a las chicas presente en la escena.

"Tus patéticas llamas son tan repugnantes... Que ni siquiera me molestare en comerlas." Dijo Night Fury sacudiendo un poco de polvo en su hombro."Quieres saber como son las realmente las llamas del infierno." Night empezó a acumular su poder mágico, Luego desapareció y volvió aparecer en un pestañeo justo al frente Bora, después tomo su cara con su mano.

 **"Agarre de Luz del... Dragón del Fuego Sagrado."**

Night Fury envió una potente llamarada de llamas moradas de su mano con la que tomo a Bora, que destruyeron toda la cubierta del barco que estaba al frente de el, y siguió su camino de destrucción hasta llegar al puerto de Hargeon destruyéndolo por completo junto a otros locales cerca de la zona, Bora se encontraba casi en el camino de la inconsciencia y con quemaduras de al menos 2 grado.

Erza, Kagura y Lucy las cuales se encontraban liberadas y detrás de Night Fury, a salvo del sorprendente ataque de fuego, estaban sin palabras del poder que demostraba la persona al frente de ellas.

"Ahora... Vendrás conmigo... Mi Maestro quiere hacerte unas preguntas." Dijo Night Fury acercándose a Bora. **"Cadenas."** Night creo una cadena hecha de magia, esta se movió por si sola y encadeno a Bora, Luego Night tomo sobre el hombro a Bora, el cual se sacudía agresivamente para escapar, pero sin resultados.

"¡NIGHT FURY!" Grito Erza.

Night volvió su cabeza hacia la pelirroja con una ceja levantada, aunque no era visible por la tela negra en su cabeza. La pelirroja tenia sus puños en llamas, solo que la diferencia que tenia con las de Kagura, es que estas tenían mas toques de color rojo.

"Te reto a una lucha... ¡Veremos cual es el mago de fuego mas fuerte!" Le grito la pelirroja.

"Uhh... Otros Dragón Slayers... Interesante..." Night desapareció y apareció a pocos centímetros de ellas."Entiendo tu problema con los mareos." Dijo sorprendiendo a Erza por la declaración. Night sujeto la muñeca de la pelirroja, y con su otra mano retiro una parte de su manto y acomodo la tela de su cabeza, revelando así su rostro.

Lo que Erza vio fue, A un hombre joven de su edad aproximadamente, con ojos color negro como la obsidiana, ademas de ver unos mechones de color rosa en su frente y también vio una bufanda blanca algo parecida a la de ella.

Luego Night abrió su boca y las llamas en las manos de Erza fueron devoradas por este, Sorprendiendo mucho a la pelirroja, a la peli-morada y a la rubia.

"Deliciosas llamas... Espero verte de nuevo... Salamander." Ese comentario hizo enrojecer ligeramente a Erza, luego Night se cubrió con su manto y ensombrecer su rostro con la tela negra haciendo volver los ojos color dorados intensos.

Luego Night se envolvió por completo en llamas azules y rojo anaranjadas junto con Bora.

"¡Ayudaaaa!" Grito Bora dentro de las llamas.

"Night..." Murmuro Erza.

* * *

 **/Algunos Días Después/**

Erza y Kagura se llevaron a Lucy a Fairy Tail, para hacerla un miembro.

"Aquí estamos Lucy!" Dijo Erza con entusiasmo. Ella y Kagura contemplaron la expresión iluminada de Lucy al ver el edificio del gremio del mas fuerte de Fiore.

"¡Bienvenida a FAIRY TAIL!" Ambas hermanas gritaron. Luego Erza pateo la puerta."Volví!"

"Hey, miren Erza vol-" Fue interrumpido cuando Erza le dio una patada en la cara y lo estrellarse con algunas mesas.

"¡Igneel no estaba ahí!" Grito Erza, Luego el gremio se volvió una pelea de bar. Mientras Lucy miraba sorprendida la escena, mientras Kagura fue a la barra esquivando los objetos voladores.

"Oh, parece que la cerda azada volvió" Todo el mundo se congelo ante esas palabras. Erza volteo hacia la persona que dijo eso, solo para encontrarse a una mujer de su edad de cabello blanco y ropa gótica.

"Solo para patear-te el trasero, ¡Zorra Gótica!" Le devolvió el insulto enojando a la albina, luego ambas empezaron a pelear.

"Oye... Acaso ella no es..." Dijo Lucy.

"Si... Mirajane Strauss, La 'Demonio' y una de las rivales de One-sama." Respondió Kagura comiendo un pastel de arándanos que fue servido por una albina de cabello mas corto.

"¡Oigan por que no se callan!" Grito una voz con irritación. Las dos rivales voltearon con odio hacia la persona, Erza una mujer de su edad aproximadamente, con un kimono blanco y una cinta en su cintura levantando mas su escote, la chica tenia el cabello entre un color negro y morado.

"¡¿Algún problema perra helada?!" Le grito Erza, a la mujer de pelo negro le apareció una marca en su cabeza.

"¡Pues si, Lagarto cocido!" Le devolvió el insulto. Luego las tres chicas empezaron a pelear.

"¿Y ella?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Ultear Milkovich... La 'Dama del Tiempo' y 'Princesa del Norte'... Ademas de una maga santa,aunque no actúa como tal." Dijo Kagura con un suspiro... En donde estaba el su regidor de reglas en este momento?

 **"Ya acaben con esto, ¡Mocosos!"** Dijo una voz profunda. Todos se detuvieron de pelear cuando vieron a su maestro.

"¡¿Quien es?!" Pregunto Lucy asustada por ver aun gigante.

"Es nuestro maestro." Respondió Kagura volviendo a tomar un bocado de su pastel.

 **/Minutos Después/**

"¡Mirad ya soy un miembro!" Dijo Lucy emocionada a Kagura y a Erza.

"Felicidades." Respondieron ambas con una sonrisa.

"Erza..." Llamo Ultear."...Encontraste algo interesante en Hargeon? Por fin encontraste a Igneel?"

"En serio crees eso?" Dijo Mira.

Pero Ultear solo la ignoro, ella ha visto muchas cosas que creer en un Dragón no era gran cosa.

"No... Pero, ¡Nos encontramos con Night Fury!" Dijo haciendo que todo el gremio parase de hacer lo que hacían para ver a la pelirroja con expresiones conmocionadas, incluso el maestro volteo a escuchar, Después de todo Night Fury a sido un tema muy hablado en el consejo y en las reuniones con lo demás maestros."¡Y vi su cara!"

Ahora mismo el gremio estaba... Bueno, las palabras no alcanzan.

"¡¿Viste su CARA?!" Grito todo el gremio.

"¿Y era guapo?" Pregunto Mira con una sonrisa picara

"Bueno... Si algo..." Decía Erza con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

"Ademas de que te violo." Dijo Kagura.

"¡¿Te VIOLO?!" Grito el maestro Makarov."Ese Bastardo... Como se atreve a tocar a mis niñas?!"

"¡No me violo!" Grito Erza."¡Solo se comió mis llamas! ¡Esto TODO!"

"¿Y eso es posible?" Pregunto Ultear.

"Bueno,quizás sea un Dragón Slayer... Lo oí murmurar algo sobre otros Dragón Slayers y posiblemente sea uno." Respondió.

La gente empezó a murmurar cosas, hasta que alguien hizo una pregunta.

"¿Que tan fuerte es?" Pregunto Mirajane curiosa.

"Derroto a Bora de un golpe, ademas de destruir el puerto de Hargeon junto a otras tiendas con solo un ataque." Dijo Kagura, todo el mundo amplio sus ojos.

"Pero lo mas importante..." Dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y piel bronceada, usaba un bikini azul en la parte superior. Todos voltearon a ver la pregunta. "... Como se veía?"

Erza puso su mano cerca de su boca, en una posición de pensamiento.

"Su piel es ligeramente bronceada, tenia unos ojos color negros obsidiana como la noche, aunque cuando su rostro esta ensombrecido son dorados como el sol, tenia una bufanda como la mía o Kagura y... ¡Oh! ¡Tenia el cabello color rosado!"

* * *

 **/En un Bosque/No muy lejos de la Ciudad de Honseka/**

"¡Acho!" Estornudo Natsu mientras dejaba a Bora en el suelo de la oficina de su maestro.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Precht.

"Si, Solo... Siento que alguien esta hablando de mi." Dijo.

"Bueno, Te quiero al 100% para la siguiente misión."

"¡Estoy Listo!" Exclama emocionado.

"Es un hechizo... Hecho por el mago oscuro, Zeref. Llamado Lullaby, podría servirnos para un futuro."

"¿Y como es?"

" Es una flauta con una calavera y tres ojos." Explica breve-mente."La tiene el gremio Einsenwald... Tienes dos opciones para obtenerla, Primera ayudar a este gremio y traicionarlos o hacer lo que haces mejor." Dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa.

"Cazar." Dijo con una sonrisa salvaje."Bueno, me preparare..." Dijo mientras salia paro se detuvo."Si necesitas ayuda para hacer hablar a Bora... Llámame,quiero divertirme un rato." Dijo antes de salir.

 _'Salamander... Ya tuve una probada de tus llamas, pero la próxima... Saboreare cada brasa..."_ Piensa Natsu al volver al primer piso."¡Hijo! ¡Vamos a casa!" Yoru al escuchar eso siguió a su padre.

"¡Claro!" Respondió al estar al lado de su padre. Natsu puso su brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo, confundiendo-lo ligeramente, Luego Yoru miro el rostro de su padre y vio una sonrisa muy... extraña."¿Estas bien... Papa?"

"Si..." Dijo Natsu."Solo que dentro de poco... La familia aumentara un poco." Dijo confundiendo aun mas a Yoru.

* * *

 _ **Bueno ese es el capitulo, Lamento si me tarde en subir capítulos... pero es que estuve**_ ** _enfermo los últimos días, Tenia una tos terrible, Mareos, Vomitos, dolor de cabeza y ¡Estaba tan caliente como Natsu!... Y no en el buen sentido, lo que quiero decir es que tenia temperatura muy alta._**

 ** _Pero bueno estoy mucho mejor y tratare de ponerme al día_**

 ** _Y hablando de días... Hace dos días me entregaron mis calificaciones y saben que... ¡Pase! ¡Estoy ahora en 4 año! ¡2 años mas y estaré en la universidad! Dios,-Suspiro- que rápido,¿No creen?_**

 ** _Pero bueno,no les escribo mas por dos razones,1-me la puedo pasar un rato escribiendo y 2-ya es muy tarde aquí en Venezuela, las 1:00 de la mañana para ser exactos... Así que,¡CHAU! y no se olviden de comentar, que leer sus comentarios me dan mas fuerzas para escribir!_**


	3. Capitulo 3

_Re-encuentro de Dragones_

* * *

 **/Consejo de Magia/Era/**

"Esos malditos de 'Depredador'. ¡Este Night Fury devasto todo el puerto de Hargeon!" Uno de los miembros del consejo exclamo con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Es que acaso creen que por que son un gremio independiente pueden hacer lo que quieran?" Dijo otro miembro.

"Estoy de acuerdo de que pueden ser muy destructivos, Incluso mas que Fairy Tail, sin embargo..." Dijo un joven de pelo azul y un extraño tatuaje de color rojo debajo de su ojo derecho, vestía con ropas elegantes; consistía en una larga túnica blanca con rayas negras en los bordes y en la parte superior de los brazos, un collar decorado, correas grandes conectadas a través hebillas decoradas cerrando la inducción en la parte delantera sobre una camisa oscura y pantalones a juego y zapatos. También lucía un anillo en el dedo medio de su mano derecha, y tenía un medallón que acreditaba su condición como uno de los 10 Magos Santos alrededor de su cuello, escondido su collar en chaqueta.

Este joven era Jellal Fernandes, Mago clase-S de Fairy Tail, mago santo y un concejal del consejo.

"... Si 'Depredador' fuese un gremio de luz, todos sabemos que serian el gremio mas fuerte de Fiore o incluso Ishgar, pero si fuese un gremio oscuro estoy seguro de que ellos formarían parte de la 'Alianza Baram' y serian por lo mucho el gremio oscuro mas fuerte en ella." Termino de decir el peli-azul.

"¡¿Dices que los dejemos hacer lo que quieran?!" Bramo enojado uno de lo miembros del consejo.

"Yo no dije eso."

"Yo digo que atrapemos a Night Fury y obligarlo a decirnos en donde esta su gremio." Dijo otro, otros miembros estuvieron de acuerdo a la idea, A excepción de Jellal y Yajima.

"Eso podría ser el peor error." Dijo el hombre de avanzada edad y baja estatura.

"Estoy de acuerdo... Si arrestamos a Night Fury, no podemos dudar que 'North Wind' y 'Black Star' se queden de brazos cruzados y ademas dudo de que su gremio se quede atrás." Dijo el joven concejal y Yajima asintió de acuerdo.

"¿Y que propones?" Pregunto el Director del consejo.

"Dejemos todo como esta y tratemos de comunicarnos, y luego tratemos de conseguir una alianza con ellos." Dijo Jellal, algunos miembros fruncieron del ceño y otros levantaron una ceja en curiosidad de esa idea."Si tomamos en cuenta hechos anteriores... Ellos jamas han atacado un gremio de luz, pero no puedo mentir de que ellos nunca han asesinado, sin embargo, los asesinados son bandidos o magos oscuros. A decir verdad ellos podrían ser la sombra u oscuridad del consejo, en pocas palabras, ellos pueden hacer el trabajo sucio."

A Jellal no le gustaba lo que el mismo estaba diciendo, pero si hacían lo que otro concejal propuso era obvio que 'Depredador' atacaría Era y abrían múltiples bajas de ambos lados y eso no era una opción agradable.

"Ok... ¿Pero como contactaras con 'Depredador'?" Pregunto el Director.

"Night Fury..." Respondió simplemente.

 **/Horas Mas Tarde/**

Ya acabada la reunión, Jellal fue a su oficina para preparar todo para volver a su gremio que tanto amor y apoyo le dio los últimos años, cuando solo era un niño. Esos momentos divertidos que aliviaban el pesar de su corazón de la perdida de un ser muy querido. En especial la compañía que le daba cierta chica de peli-morada de ojos de color miel pudo aliviar ese vació en su corazón.

 **'Toc' 'Toc '**

"Jellal, soy yo, Puedo pasar?" Pregunto una voz masculina fuera de la oficina del joven concejal.

"Adelante."

La puerta se abrió revelando aun hombre muy fornido con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y piel de avellanas, Igual que Jellal usaba ropas muy elegantes. Este hombre era Simón Mikazuchi, su ayudante como secretario, segundo al mando de su equipo y amigo con el que paso su infancia encerrados como esclavos.

"Hola, Simon, Como están los demás?" Pregunto Jellal a su amigo de la infancia.

"Ellos están haciendo una misión cerca del pueblo del sol." Jellal asiente en compresión.

"¿Averiguaste algo de Eisenwald?"

"Bueno... Son rumores, pero dicen que ellos tienen un objeto llamado 'Lullaby',pero es algo que ha estado sellado durante mucho tiempo." Responde Simón."¿Quiere que informe a los caballeros Runa?"

"No cera necesario." Dijo haciendo que Simón levantase una ceja."Como mago santo y concejal, yo encomendare esta misión personalmente a Fairy Tail." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Por que?"

"Tal vez eso ayude a aligerar la carga que tiene el consejo sobre Fairy Tail." Responde simplemente mientras que su sonrisa cada vez se hacia mas grande.

* * *

 **/Fairy Tail/**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que Lucy se unió al gremio de sus sueños y lo único que podía decir... ¡Es que todo el mundo estaba loco!

Ella fue junto a Erza y Kagura a rescatar a uno de sus compañeros que no había vuelto de una misión. Por la razón de que su compañero tenia un hijo, y a Erza y Kagura por un momento se recordaron a si mismas cuando su padre adoptivo, Igneel se fue.

Bueno, el rescate salio bien. Pudieron recuperar a su compañero Macao y llevarlo de nuevo con su hijo, eso alegro mucho a Lucy.

Luego su primera misión, fue obviamente con Erza y Kagura. A ella le hubiese gustado ir con Mirajane, pero a Lucy le aterraba.

Al finalizar su la misión, en su camino de regreso se encontraron con otros 2 magos de Fairy Tail.

El primero era una mujer de estatura media, con una figura delgada y curvilínea. Tenía el pelo corto de color púrpura oscuro que se mantuvo a la altura del hombro. Su ropa consistía en una chaqueta gris, pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo.

Ella era la mujer mas fuerte en Fairy Tail, Ur Milkovich y madre de Ultear.

Luego estaba su discípulo, Un joven de pelo levantado peinado hacia atrás de color negro. Él tiene ojos azul oscuro, y un cuerpo tonificado y musculoso, también tiene unas marcas negras cubriendo la parte derecha de su cuerpo. Unas botas negras, con unos pantalones militares con varias coreas negras en sus pantalones, cinturón marrón con hebilla de oro, no usaba camisa sino una chaqueta de manga larga negra que llegaba hasta las rodillas con bordados de oro abierto dejando ver las marcas en su torso y un guante negro largo en su mano derecha.

Este era Gray Fullbuster, uno de los mejores magos de Fairy Tail. La primera impresión que obtuvo Lucy fue... ¡Que era un pervertido!, Siempre miraba con una sonrisa bastante escalofriante a todas la personas pero parecía ver mas aya de ellas, como si pudiese ver sus almas.

Después de todas esas experiencias, Lucy concluyo que Fairy Tail es un gremio divertido, amable pero sobretodo cálido.

Actualmente, el Maestro Makarov había partido a la reunión ordinaria de maestros de gremios, dejando al gremio a cargo a sus integrantes, Aunque fue la peor decisión... Ya que ahora mismo, Erza, Mirajane y Ultear estaban peleando y todo el gremio estaba aterrado de que si se acercaban podrían ser calcinados, congelados o lanzados fuera del gremio.

"¿No hay que detenerlos?" Pregunto Lucy a las hermanas y madre de las actuales chicas peleando.

"Cuando One-sama se pone a pelear, Solo el maestro o 'el' la pueden detener." Respondió Kagura comiendo una rebana de pastel de arándanos.

"Creo que esto le puede asentar bien a mi hija, esas pelean demuestran los lazos que tienen en el uno y otro." Dijo Ur sabiamente."¡Golpearles mas fuerte hijita!" Grita provocando una gota de sudor a Lucy.

"¡Mama! ¡No me llames a-!" Ella no pudo terminar su oración por un puño que impacto con su rostro.

"¡Toma perra gélida!" Exclama Erza, sin notar que la peliblanca estaba apunto de golpearla, Sin embargo, esta se detiene. Erza voltea y ve a Mira sin moverse y mirar fijamente algo, ella mira a donde ella mira y se congela.

Ultear al recuperarse del golpe iba ir asaltar a sus rivales hasta que vio lo que estaban viendo. Por su parte el gremio también se congelo viendo a la misma dirección que ellas.

"Uhh, Que pasa?" Pregunto Lucy confundida de la repentina forma de actuar de sus compañeros.

"Al fin llego." Dijo Kagura felizmente dejando de comer su pastel, Luego se dirigió a donde todos estaban mirando."Hola, Jellal. ¿Como te fue en el consejo?"

"Hola, Kagura, es bueno verte." Respondió con una sonrisa."Fue bastante bien, Casi no hablaron de Fairy Tail."

"¡Jellal! ¡Lucha contra mi!" Grito Erza corriendo hacia el peliazul con un puño en llamas. Este, sin embargo, esquiva fácilmente el golpe y Erza choca con algunas sillas y mesas.

"One-sama." Dijo Kagura en vergüenza de lo que hacia su hermana.

"Hey, Jellal." Saludo Ultear a su compañero. Este en cambio frunció el ceño.

"Ultear... ¿Por que faltaste a la reunión del consejo? Se suponía que todos los concejales debían asistir." Dijo Jellal en un tono molesto ya que fue el único, ademas de Yajima, que defendió a su gremio. Estaba seguro de que si Ultear estuviese mas seguido en las reuniones, Fairy Tail no tendría tantos problemas.

"Tu sabes que son aburridas." Jellal solo suspiro.

"¿Ocurrió algo interesante en su reunión?" Pidió Gray con una de sus extrañas sonrisas.

"De hecho, Si... Pero eso se los contare en el camino." Dijo Jellal confundiendo al grupo."Gray, Erza, Kagura, Ultear y Mira. Vendrían conmigo a una misión que el consejo me _pidió_ que personalmente les encomendase?"

Eso conmociono mucho al gremio, Jellal jamas pedía a otra persona en el gremio que lo acompañase a una misión, a menos que sea su equipo personal del consejo o cuando el maestro le pide que vaya con otra persona.

"¡SI!" Respondieron Erza y Mira al unisono, mientras Ultear y Kagura asintieron, sin embargo...

"Me niego." Dijo Gray luego se alejo. Todos sabían que no era el tipo de ir a misiones con con otras personas, de máximo solo una, esas personas eran Ur, Ultear, Erza y Mira. Las primeras 2 ya que para el son su familia mas cercana, mientras las ultimas 2 , El se identifica mucho con ellas.

"Espera, Gray... Como esta tu hambre?" Pregunto Jellal haciendo reaccionar a Gray.

"Ju, por que no lo dijiste en un principio." Dijo mientras con su mano izquierda sujetaba su brazo derecho, La expresión de este se volvió mas sombría y aterradora.

"Uhh... ¿Que significa eso?" Pregunto Lucy a Ur, la cual suspiro.

"Gray... no siempre fue así, créeme era mucho mas cálido, Pero fue a aun viaje de entrenamiento y volvió como lo ves ahora. Lo que significa eso lo que acabas de ver es que esa misión va ser una masacre." Explico Ur, Lucy se asusto un poco al escuchar la ultima parte."¿Por que no vas con ellos?" Pregunta con una sonrisa.

"¡Pero dijiste que iba ser una masacre!"

"Si, pero jamas dije que fuese para nuestro lado y tal vez obtengas algo de experiencia." Lucy suspiro.

"Ok, Lo haré." Lucy se paro de su asiento de la barra y se dirigió al grupo."Hola, soy Lucy un nuevo miembro. Y me preguntaba si podía ir?"

"Espera... ¡Oh! Tu eres esa rubia que derroto aun vulcan mercenario y que destruyo una casa de una mafia." Dijo Jellal muy sorprendido.

 _'Creo que esos rumores exageraron mucho... ¡El vulcan ni si quiera lo vencí!¡Fue Erza! y ¡No era un casa de la Mafia! ¡Era una mansión de un tipo pervertido!'_ Piensa Lucy con una gota de sudor.

"Si puedes hacer eso creo que estas capacitada para ir a una misión como esta. Los veo en la estación de tren en una hora y les daré todos los detalles." Dijo Jellal retirándose.

 **/Una Hora Después/**

Todos ya habían llegado a la estación de tren y cuando llego el tren requerido subieron a bordo. Kagura en el camino antes de llegar a la estación, compro unas pastillas especiales para dormir que cuando subieron al tren le dio una a su hermana, la cual termino durmiéndose.

"Y ... De que trata la misión?" Pregunto Ultear.

"Encargarnos de un gremio oscuro." Respondió Jellal."El gremio se llama Eisenwald... Supuesta-mente que el As del gremio,'Erigor' planea usar un hechizo oscuro llamado 'Lullaby' , Pero no mucho mas que decir realmente, no hay mucha información, excepto que estaba sellado no hace mucho." Explica seriamente.

"Lullaby?" Dijo Lucy en tono muy preocupado.

"La flauta demonio 'Lullaby', he leído sobre ella... Tiene la capacidad de extraer la vida de aquellas personas que lleguen a escuchar su canción... Es una magia de muerte." Explica entre preocupada y asustada.

Todos se preocuparon por la reciente información, no era nada bueno que un gremio oscuro tenga un objeto del nivel en sus manos. Claro, no a todos lo preocupo.

"Juju, Parece que sabes mucho mas de lo que imagine, Blondi." Dijo Gray con una de sus miradas que parecen mirar tu alma y su sonrisa escalofriante."Esto sera bueno."

"Gray..." Dijo Mira."Cálmate, y no hagas 'eso' de nuevo, Entendiste?" Dijo solo para conseguir que este voltease a ver la ventana.

"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, llegaremos a la estación de Onibas y buscaremos mas información sobre Eisenwald." Dijo Jellal

"Por que Onibas?" Pregunto Kagura.

"Hay fue donde se encontró la información sobre Eisenwald."

* * *

 **/Estación de Onibas/**

Los miembros de Fairy Tail bajaron del tren y empezaron a buscar algún sospechoso en la estación.

"Alguien encontró algo?" Pregunto Jellal.

"No... Nadie parece saber nada." Dijo Lucy.

"En absoluto, Parece como si fuesen fantasmas." Dijo Mirajane frustrada

"Nadie me quiso decir nada tampoco." Dijo Gray con la misma expresión que acostumbra.

"Es por que siempre los miras con una sonrisa de acosador." Dijo Ultear suspirando.

"Oigan... Alguien ha visto a One-sama?" Pregunto Kagura, todos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

"¡Dejamos a Erza en el tren!" Gritaron todos.

* * *

 **/Tren hacia la estación de Kunugi/**

Erza estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su asiento de en el tren, mientras un joven con una expresión de disgusto se agarraba el estomago para evitar vomitar. El joven tenia un manto negro y una tela negra en su cabeza dejando que unos mechones de color rosa se postren en su frente.

El joven camino hasta llegar aun asiento vació, donde casualmente estaba la pelirroja durmiendo.

"Disculpe..." Llamo el joven a Erza, esta se despierta con somnolencia."No...hay problema si...me siento?" Pregunto cortes-mente.

Erza miro al joven, sentía que lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba donde.

"Claro..." Dijo ella, el joven se sentó al lado de ella. Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio y cada minuto Erza se sentía mas enferma, volteo hacia el joven y vio que estaba comiendo una especie de pastilla."Que... es eso?"

"Uh? ... Son unas pastillas contra el mareo."

"Me puedes... dar una... por favor...?"

"Supongo." Dijo, luego saco una pastilla y se la dio a Erza, ella se la comió y enseguida se sentía mejor.

"WoW, ¡jamas comí unas pastillas así!" Exclamo Erza.

"Si, lo se... No están en el mercado..." Respondió el joven, este noto el tatuaje de hada en el brazo de Erza."Eres de Fairy tail, no?"

"Si, soy Erza Scarlet." Dijo.

"Salamander,eh?" Dijo el joven con una sonrisa."Soy Natsu Dragneel, un gusto." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Igual." Respondió ella."Que te trae venir en tren?" Pregunto curiosa.

"Oh... Solo de caza." Dijo con una sonrisa salvaje, justo en ese momento un hombre de pelo negro en una coleta estaba pasando y Natsu tomo su brazo y lo lanzo en el asiento de al frente de ellos.

"¡Tu mocoso qu-!" Natsu lo interrumpió.

"Seras mejor que te calles y empieces a cantar como la perra que eres." Dijo Natsu muy amenazante mientras sus ojos cambiaban al color dorado y empezó a elevar su su poder mágico, logrando intimidar al hombre.

"¿Oye que haces?" Le pregunto Erza molesta de lo que hacia.

"Como te dije estaba de caza... Aunque, me duele que no me ayas reconocido." Dijo con dolor fingido, Erza abrió sus ojos al reconocer el pelo rosa y los ojos dorados.

"Night Fury... Pero que haces aquí?" Pregunto confundida y desconcertada, pero en el fondo estaba muy emocionada de volverlo a ver. Mientras el hombre se sorprendió, estaba al frente del bestial e infame Night Fury, y lo ultimo que quería era morir.

Natsu suspiro, en serio esta mujer podía ser lenta, pero era una de sus mejores presas."Estoy de caza y este hombre tiene lo que estoy buscando."

"Y que es?"

"Olfatea." Dijo solamente, Erza hace lo que le indico y empezó a notar un olor repugnante y oscuro. Ella hizo una mueca al olor.

"Que es esa mierda?"

"Magia de muerte... De la flauta 'Lullaby' para ser exactos." El hombre pelinegro abrió sus ojos, se pregunto como sabia que tenia la flauta del demonio."Oye, tengo una idea... Por que no eres mi socia en esta misión y así te muestro como trabaja un mago de un gremio independiente." Propuso Natsu

"En serio?!" Pregunto Erza emocionada, Natsu asiente con una sonrisa."Ok, pero tengo una pregunta."

"Uh? ... Y cual seria?"

"Que tipo de fuego es ese? En verdad eres un Dragon Slayer? Que Dragon te enseño?" Pregunto Erza muy rápido, confundiendo a Natsu ya que no pudo entender.

"Eso puede esperar..." Cambio su atención al hombre de pelo negro."Dime amigo, cual es tu nombre?"

"K-Kageyama." Dijo el hombre sutilmente.

"Bien, bien... Ahora donde esta 'Lullaby'? y serias ten amable de entregármela?" Pregunto Natsu cordialmente, sin embargo, entre lineas se podía escuchar la oscuridad se esas palabras.

Kageyama tomo la mochila que traía consigo, la abrió y saco un objeto bastante viejo, era la flauta demonio 'Lullaby'. Kageyama estaba a punto de dársela a Natsu, sin embargo, el tren hizo un paro brusco, haciendo caer a Natsu y a Erza. Kageyama aprovechando la situación salio corriendo.

Natsu al recuperase de la caída, ve que Kageyama estaba se convirtió en una sombra. El corre tras el, pero Kageyama tenia mas ventaja. Kageyama llego al otro vagón del tren y luego desconecta la unión del vagón de donde estaba Natsu y Erza.

Natsu estaba a punto de llegar al siguiente vagón, hasta que vio que los vagones fueron separados, el vio como Kageyama estaba en la puerta del siguiente vagón burlándose de el.

"Jajajaj, ¿en serio eres Night Fury?, ¡Erigor te podría destrozar!, jajaj." Rió Kageyama, luego en la parte del tren donde estaba siguiendo hasta la próxima estación, mientras en la donde estaba Natsu y Erza empezaba a ir mas lento.

"Oye, ¿Que paso?" Pregunto la pelirroja al llegar a donde Natsu.

"El bastardo escapo..." Natsu suspiro, pero luego su sonrisa salvaje volvió. _'Erigor,eh? el 'Shinigami' si es una buena presa'_ Piensa."Pero el ya cometió su primer error." Dijo confundiendo a Erza.

"Eh? Cual?" Pregunto la pelirroja.

"Llevarnos a la madriguera." Respondió, luego bajo del tren y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la próxima estación.

"¿Que haces?"

"Seguirlo, no es que tenga nada mejor que hacer... vienes?" Pregunto Natsu con una sonrisa, Erza sintió y lo siguió.

"Ya me puedes responder mis?" Dijo Erza.

"Y si no?"

"Por favooorrrrr." Los ojos de Erza se volvieron como los de un cachorro y llorosos mientras miraba a Natsu a los ojos el cual para el se volvió una situación complicada. Cuando lloraba su hijo o alguien mas, el solo lo golpeaba en la cara y le decía algunas palabras simples, sin embargo, Natsu no sabia que hacer cuando alguna chica estaba llorando.

"Ok,Ok... Pero de llorar..." Dijo Natsu con un suspiro derrotado.

"¡Si!, ¡Gracias,Natsu!" Decía Erza saltando de felicidad.

"Bueno... Cual era tu primera pregunta?" Pregunto haciendo que Erza dejara de saltar.

"¿Que tipo de fuego es ese que utilizas?"

"... Ese es fuego sagrado." Dijo, Natsu envolvió su mano en fuego parecido al de Erza, mientras hacia lo mismo con la otra solo que de fuego color azul, Luego junto sus manos y las llamas se fundieron en fuego morado y una aura negra empezó a rodear-la.

"Oh... puedo comerlo?"

"No... Al menos no cuando esta así, si podrías comer el fuego que se parece al tuyo, pero no el azul o el morado."

"¿Por que?"

Natsu suspiro, eran demasiadas preguntas."Porque el fuego azul es mas puro, simple." Dijo, luego apago las llamas."Siguiente pregunta."

"¿En verdad eres un Dragon Slayer?"

"Si."

"¿Que Dragon te entreno?" Le pregunto Erza a los ojos seriamente.

"Kurotsuki, El Rey Dragon del Fuego Sagrado." Dijo con un tono de orgullo."Y a ti cual?"

"Igneel, El Rey Dragon del Fuego." Dijo también en un tono orgulloso, pero cambio a uno triste al recordar el día en que su padre se fue.

"Uh... Estas bien?" Pregunto Natsu al ver su expresión.

"Si, solo que-" Natsu la interrumpió.

"Igneel se fue el 7 de julio del año X777, no?" Dijo como si hubiese leído su mente.

"¡¿Como lo sabes?!" Pregunto Erza sorprendida.

"Todos los Dragones se fueron ese mismo día, sin embargo, el motivo de mi padre fue diferente al de los demás." Dijo confundiendo a Erza.

"Cual motivo?"

"El abuelo lo llamo... Para que se haga cargo de su ejercito, mientras que yo tomo su reinado por aquí temporalmente." Respondió con un encomiendo de hombros.

"Abuelo?"

"Lo siento, eso no te lo puedo decir... Al menos no por ahora." Dijo lo ultimo susurrando.

"Oh, bueno... Cual crees que sea el motivo por el que Igneel se fue?" Pregunto Erza curiosa.

"Hmm... No se que decirte, a decir verdad, mi padre nunca me dijo la razón de ellos." Mintió ellos, el sabia exactamente por que los Dragones desaparecieron, pero le prometió a ellos que no se los diría, al menos no por ahora.

"Oh..." Murmuro Erza entre dientes con una mirada baja, ella tenia la esperanza de al menos saber la razón de que su padre se iría, pero no y eso la ponía muy triste. Natsu al ver su expresión suspiro, el odiaba mucho ver chicas llorar.

"No te pongas así, mi padre se fue por una razón importante, supongo que Igneel es igual, ademas estoy seguro de que esta ahí, viendo el camino que tomas, orgulloso de ver a la Princesa de los Dragones del fuego y futura Reina de ellos, convertirse en una fuerte mujer." Dijo Natsu finalizando con una se sus famosas sonrisas mostrando sus dientes.

Erza se vio sorprendida de las palabras que le daba prácticamente un desconocido, ella levanto la cabeza y se limpio las lagrimas que estaban a la comisura de sus ojos y sonrió de igual forma que Natsu lo hizo.

"Gracias, Natsu." Dijo ella, por alguna razón sentía muy feliz, feliz de haberse re-encontrado con el de nuevo. _'Natsu... me gusta como suena cuando lo digo.'_ Piensa.

"No hay problema... Pero, hay otros Dragon Slayers en tu gremio?" Pregunto entre curioso y disgustado. Si había otras hembras al el no le importaba, sin embargo, si había otros machos Dragon Slayer, el tendría que ponerlos en su lugar para que aprendan a no entrometerse entre un Depredador y su presa.

"Si, ademas de mi, esta mi hermana menor, Kagura, aunque no es mi hermana de verdad, es adoptada." Dijo Erza, pero su expresión se volvió confusa."Aunque, hay alguien llamado Laxus que huele muy raro, parecido a un Dragon, pero diferente." Pero luego se encogió de hombros.

Sin embargo, Natsu estaba muy pensativo a esas palabras, si había otra Dragon Slayer del Fuego, eso significaba dos cosas, era una Dragon Slayer d generación, el no iba a creer que Igneel o ninguno de los demás Dragones dejarían que sus hijos se volviesen se volviesen como Acnologia, claro a excepción de el y a su primo.

Pero ese otro Laxus, era otra historia. Aunque, el no olio en Erza el típico olor a feromonas que dejan lo Dragon Slayers a sus hembras, pero tenia que estar seguro de algo... De mantener el fresco olor de cenizas y fuego... y el extraño olor embriagante a las fresas.

"Que piensas de ese tal Laxus?" Pregunto, Erza podía sentir ligera hostilidad al decir el nombre de su compañero.

"Oh, el... Es solo un idiota y un bastardo arrogante, cree si pudiese me gustaría darle un puñetazo justo en su cara." Gruño Erza golpeando al aire como si estuviese ahí la cara de Laxus, Natsu rió de sus payasadas, por un momento se recordó a si mismo, hace varios años..."-en tu gremio?"

Natsu sacudió su cabeza, el se había perdido en sus recuerdos un momento y olvido lo que estaba haciendo."Disculpa, me distraje, podrías repetirlo?"

"Claro, Dije 'Si había otros Dragon Slayers en tu gremio" Repitió Erza.

"Pues si... Ademas de mi, son: Unow, es como una hermana menor para mi, créeme te agraria, Kaosu, es mi eterno rival, llevamos un empate de 99 y estamos esperando a que el Maestro nos deje hacer el desempate y por ultimo es Yoru, es mi hijo." Erza al escuchar esa palabra final sintió un sentimiento de ardor en su pecho.

"Oh... tienes un hijo, su madre debe estar orgullosa de tener un hijo con esa habilidad." Hablo Erza en un tono sin emoción.

"En realidad, no tiene madre." Eso capto la atención de Erza."Lo encontré huérfano hace unos 5 años, su pueblo fue quemado por unos magos oscuros y no tenia el corazón para dejar a un niño solo, lo loco es que cuando lo lleve aun hospital, me dijeron que el tenia amnesia y cuando lo vi, el me llamo papa, sentí un fuerte sentimiento de felicidad cuando lo dijo." Decía Natsu con una sonrisa melancólica.

"Pero el día en que recupero la memoria, sentí que todo mi mundo se derrumbo y que lo perdería, pero no fue así, el siguió llamándome papa y yo hijo." Termino con un suspiro."A este paso nunca llegaremos..."

"Que propones entonces?" Pregunto Erza curiosa.

"Toma mi mano." Dijo Natsu, ella hizo lo que le dijo y tomo su mano.

 _'Vaya... Es muy caliente'_

"¿Lista?"

"Lista? Para que?"

Natsu no le respondió, solo fueron envueltos en llamas azules y anaranjadas hasta formar una pilar de fuego morado que ilumino la zona. Luego el pilar desapareció dejando el suelo quemado y con cenizas como prueba de que estuvo ahí.

* * *

 **/Con los Demás/**

Mientras tanto con los compañeros de Erza, ellos ahora mismo tomaron un vehículo mágico y se fueron a la dirección que tomo el tren donde estaba Erza.

"Maldición, que mala hermana soy, como pude olvidar a One-sama en el tren, sabiendo que ella odia los trenes?" Decía Kagura molesta consigo misma.

"Kagura, no te culpes tanto por esto, solo se te olvido, todos cometemos errores." Dijo Jellal tratando de consolarla.

"Pero-" Fue interrumpida al ver un gran pilar de color morado a los lejos.

"¡¿Pero que fue eso?!" Grito Mirajane sorprendida.

"No lo se..." Dijo Ultear mientras conducía.

"Se parece un poco a las llamas de Night." Dijo Lucy hipnotizada por el color del pilar hasta que desapareció, ella miro a Gray por un segundo y se arrepintió en seguida. Los ojos de Gray se iluminaron a morado brillante y su sonrisa se hizo mucho mas grande, como si ver ese pilar de luz le hubiese tenido un efecto en el.

"Llamas de Night? Se encontraron con Night Fury?!" Pregunto Jellal.

"Si en el puerto de Hargeon." Respondió Kagura."Podemos ir mas rápido?"

"No o al menos que tenga toda la magia del mundo." Dijo Ultear.

"Descuida, Kagura, Erza estará bien, es fuerte." Dijo Jellal de manera tranquilizadora.

"Ok..." Dijo Kagura. _'One-sama...'_

 _'Esta sensación... Es exacta a como el me dijo... Estos elementos Demoníacos en ese fuego... Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo Sagrado... Que eres exactamente? Night Fury... y que este sentimiento... De tristeza y... nostalgia...'_ Pensaba Gray en su retorcida y perturbada mente mientras su sonrisa seguía pintada en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban color morado intensamente.

* * *

 _ **Bueno este fue el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar.**_

 _ **Ademas, he estado pensando que las historia podría tener mas elementos de cruce, aunque no se realmente con que, así eso estará en sus manos si quieren y cuales serán.**_

 ** _Eso fue todo. ¡Chau!_**


	4. Capitulo 4

_Eisenwald_

* * *

 **/Kagura y su Equipo/**

Al llegar a la estación de Kunugi pudieron escuchar a todas las personas reunidas diciendo que habían una parte del tren fue tomado para si mismos. Ultear partió hacia la próxima estación rápidamente.

"Ultear... No te excedas mucho, o cuando lleguemos a enfrentarnos con ellos no tendrás magia para pelear." Advirtió Mirajane.

"Oh, vamos... Tenemos a tres mago de clase S, dos de ellos magos santos y aun mago que esta al nivel de uno... ademas del apoyo de Lucy, estaremos bien." Respodio Ultear, su expresión cambio a una confundida al ver lo que estaba al frente."¿Eh? ¿Que sucede?"

Al frente estaba la estación Oshibana, esta se encontraba echando humo desde el interior de la misma. Al llegar, se estacionaron y bajaron del vehículo mágico, Jellal les pregunto a los guardias que era lo que ocurría, y estos respondieron que Eisenwald se encontraba adentro.

Ellos en seguida entraron a estación, y se encontraron con todos los guardias derrotados, aunque sin peligro de muerte.

"Todos los guardias fueron derrotados." Dijo Lucy al verlos.

"Se enfrentaban a un gremio oscuro, ellos no tenían ni la mínima oportunidad." Dijo Kagura corriendo, Mientras Gray resoplo.

Luego llegaron a donde se encontraban los raíles de tren y se encontraron con todos los miembros de Eisenwald esperándolos.

"Así que era cierto... Unas moscas de Fairy Tail iban detrás de nosotros." Dijo un hombre de pelo plateado, con tatuajes debajo de sus ojos, una bufanda de color azul oscuro, casi negra y una guadaña de gran tamaño sobre sus hombros.

"Si, Maestro, Vi a una de las mocas en el tren, aunque no es ninguna de ellas y a un tipo que se auto-proclamo 'Night Fury'." Dijo el hombre de pelo negro en una cola de caballo.

"¡Tu debes ser Erigor! ¡¿Que planeas con Lullaby?!" Exigió Mirajane.

"Si tanto quieres saber entonces... Me pregunto que tan buena es la radiofonia de este lugar." Dijo Erigor iniciando a volar hasta alcanzar la altura donde se encontraban los parlantes de la estación.

"Vuela?" Exclamo Lucy.

"Es magia de Viento." Dijo Ultear.

"Maldito... No me digas que quieres poner a Lullaby en el altavoz." Dijo Jellal.

"Con tantas personas reunidas aquí... Tendremos el poder para destruirlas a todas gracias a Lullaby... Kageyama!" Dijo Erigor con una sonrisa maníaca.

"Pero ustedes... Serán los testigos de nuestro poder ahora." Dijo el hombre de pelo negro que es conocido como Kageyama. Unas sombras de inmenso tamaño se dirigían hacia los magos de Fairy Tail.

Gray estaba listo para congelar las sombras y acabar con cada uno de los magos y tener en sus manos la razón por la que vino a la misión, Sin embargo, algo le dijo que no lo hiciera.

 **"Lo único poderoso en ustedes es su ignorancia."**

Dijo una vos grave, y casi al instante apareció un pilar de fuego morado entre los magos de Fairy Tail y de Eisenwald, destruyendo así las sombras.

"Jajajajajja." Dentro del pilar de fuego se escuchaba una risa lo que parecía ser de una mujer, muy opuesto a la primera voz, Luego el pilar desapareció revelando a dos personas, el primero a un hombre con una tela negra en su cabeza, algunos mechones de pelo rosa se postraban en su frente, una bufanda blanca y un manto negro abierto dejando ver su vestimenta(Vayan al capitulo 2 para ver la vestimenta que lleva adentro de su manto).

Mientras, la segunda era una mujer de pelo rojo escarlata y bufanda blanca(Vayan al capitulo 2 para ver su vestimenta ya que me da flojera escribirla).

"¡One-sama!" Grito Kagura al ver a su hermana adoptiva, Erza al voltea a ver a su hermana y a sus demás compañeros.

"¡Kagura! ¡Me dejaron en el tren!" Grito Erza enojada mientras le hacia un llave a su hermana.

"¡Fue un accidente!"

Natsu y Gray solo suspiraron, mientras los demás tenían una gota de sudor. Luego Gray volvió su atención a Natsu, mientras su sonrisa sádica tomaba lugar en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron color morado. Natsu sintió su mirada y volteo hacia este, haciendo que se encuentren los ojos dorados y morados. Sus miradas se mantuvieron por minutos, haciendo ningún movimiento.

"N-Night Fury?" Dijo Erigor interrumpiendo a ambos de su competencia de miradas.

"Oh! Erigor, lo siento, olvide de que estabas ahí... " Dijo Natsu volviendo a atención al usuario de viento."He venido a por Lullaby." Dijo extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa amable pero aun manteniendo sus ojos dorados amenazantes.

"M-Maldito... No te metas en mi camino!" Grito Erigor desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento.

"Bueno... Así sera mas divertido." Dijo Natsu con una leve sonrisa mientras sus ojos volvían a negros puro.

Los demás miembros de Fairy Tail, a excepción de Erza, Kagura y Gray, estaban sorprendidos de ver al infame y brutal Night Fury irrumpiendo de la nada en la estación.

"Night Fury,eh?... Soy Jellal Fernandes." Dijo Jellal saliendo de su estupor.

Natsu volteo hacia donde estaban Erza y los demás, para encontrarse a un joven de su edad aproximadamente de cabello azul y un tatuaje en su ojo derecho de color rojo.

"Natsu... Natsu Dragneel." Dijo con una sonrisa amable."Bueno, ya pueden regresar a casa... Este asunto es mio ahora." Fue lo que dijo antes de alejarse tranquilamente.

"Maldito... " Dijo Mirajane al ver su actitud. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, los miembros de Eisenwald atacaron.

"No dejaremos que alguien como tu se interponga en el camino de nuestro maestro." Dijeron algunos miembros.

Natsu no pareció inmutarse, de hecho una sonrisa alegre apareció en su rostro. Luego desapareció de la vista de todos y un segundo después estaba al frente de Eisenwald.

"Primero el aperitivo... Luego el plato principal, como me gusta." Dijo antes de encender su puño en llamas moradas y dirigir un puño hecho de fuego hacia los magos oscuros, derrotando a la mayoría y destruir parte de la pared de la estación.

"Bueno, creo que tenemos apoyo de Night Fury... Pero no aun así, aunque nos este ayudando, no podemos dejar que el se quede con la flauta." Dijo Jellal.

Kageyama tenia varias quemaduras por el anterior ataque de Natsu, decidió huir del lugar y seguir a Erigor al no tener oportunidad ni siquiera contra Natsu.

"Tch... Creo que soy el único Depredador que a caído en la trampa de una significante presa." Murmuro Natsu con amargura, el ya podía sentir las risas de sus hermanos y del todo el gremio por su descuido. Se acerco a la pared destruida y se encontró con un muro de viento rodeando la estación.

"¡Oye imbécil! ¡¿Que haces?!" Grito Mirajane enojada, mientras era seguida por su equipo.

"Estamos atrapados." Dijo con un suspiro, luego se dirigió al uno de los miembros de Eisenwald que aun estaba consciente, lo levanto con una mano y ladeo su puño hacia atrás, mientras este estaba rodeado de fuego morado con contorno negro."Ahora... Me dirás el objetivo de Erigor... Si no quieres conocer las **profundidades del** **Purgatorio."** Dijo lo ultimo con voz demoníaca y sus ojos se volvieron de un color dorado tan brillante que el mismo oro mataría por tener.

"Aunque... Les diga... No podrán escapar de su muro de viento." Dijo el hombre, no sentía miedo por el solo hecho de que no faltaba mucho para perder la conciencia."Este lugar era solo una distracción, su verdadero plan es la reunión anual de los maestros de gremios que se lleva a cabo en la ciudad de Clover... Ya debe de estar en camino." Dijo el hombre antes de perder el conocimiento.

Natsu abrió sus ojos sorprendido, soltó al hombre, luego se quedo en silencio para ordenar sus ideas y recordar las palabras de su maestro.

 _'No me importa la razón... Pero si uno de ustedes daña o deja que Fairy Tail sufra... **Se encontraran en un Vacio donde jamas volverán a ver la Luz.'** _

En solo el pensamiento de eso solo lo hacia estremecer a Natsu, si había algo que el tenia miedo eran su abuelo enojado, su padre enojado y a su maestro enojado.

Sacudiendo todo esos pensamientos se dirigió al extenso muro de viento que impedía el paso.

"Night Fury! adonde vas?" Pregunto Ultear, Natsu solo la ignoro.

"Cálmate Ultear... Si lo que dijo ese hombre es cierto... El Maestro Makarov podría estar en peligro." Dijo Jellal ganando un resoplido de parte de Gray. El equipo de Fairy Tail se acerco al muro de viento.

"Esto realmente podría a matarnos si tratamos de cruzar por el..." Dijo Kagura.

"Mierda! Como saldremos de aquí." Dijo Mirajane molesta.

"¿Alguna idea?" Pregunto Erza a Natsu, el cual tenia la mirada fija en el muro, pero aun podía sentir ser observado por Gray.

 _'Genial, un Pervertido'_ Pensó Natsu con un suspiro."Claro que si, siempre tengo una idea!" Exclamo con una sonrisa.

 **"Rugido... "** Natsu empezó a inhalar una gran cantidad de aire que se acumulo en sus pulmones. **"... ¡Infernal del Dragon del Fuego Sagrado!"** Termino expulsando un gigantesco torrente de llamas moradas con contorno negro, que colisiono con el muro de viento y unos segundos después toda la barrera fue borrada.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail lo miraban con ojos muy abiertos, excepto uno que lo miraba con una sonrisa sádica, con un solo pensamiento.

 _'No seria bueno tocar esas llamas.'_ Fue el pensamiento de casi todo el grupo.

 _'Es mas fuerte en esta forma que de la que me dijeron... Pero de que esta hecho? ... Sera agradable derrotarlo'_ Piensa Gray. **_'Y consumir su alma...'_** Dijo na voz demoníaca en su cabeza. _'No... el no es como todos ellos piensan...'_

"Oigan!" Todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al escuchar el llamado de Natsu."Vienen o que?" Pregunto antes de irse corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia la dirección de Erigor.

"¡Rápido! ¡El Maestro esta en peligro!" Dijo Erza.

Natsu, seguido detrás por Fairy Tail, que se encontraban en su vehículo mágico, Les hizo curiosidad de porque Erza no se mareaba, ella les dijo que Natsu cuando estaban en el tren le dio una pastilla contra el mareo. Encontraron a Erigor flotando en el aire en un puente con vías de tren.

"Así que pudiste escapar... Night Fury." Dijo Erigor.

"Que te puedo decir? Ninguna jaula me aleja de mi presa." Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, que luego cambio a una expresión seria."Donde esta la flauta."

"Digamos que entre las sombras llegara a su destino." Dijo Erigor.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail alcanzaron a ambos magos y escucharon su conversación.

"Dime, Night Fury... Porque no trabajas para mi? Eres un mago independiente... Yo podría darte todo lo que tu quieras." Dijo Erigor sonriendo.

"Vaya... Es una oferta tentadora..." Dijo Natsu sonriendo. Provocando que los miembros de Fairy Tail se preocuparan de tener que enfrentar a dos peligrosos enemigos."Pero... Tengo principios... Y uno de ellos es... No hacer lo que me dicen las personas molestas como tu." Dijo antes de se cubiertos en llamas moradas.

"Bien... Tu lo quisiste, ahora, Lullaby esta apunto de cumplir su función." Dijo mientras era cubierto en una especie de armadura de hecha de viento.

"Chicos... ahí que irnos... Tenemos que cuidar del Maestro Makarov... Después nos preocuparemos de esos dos." Dijo Jellal.

"Bien... Vamonos... " Dijeron Ultear y Mirajane, luego esta ultima empezó a conducir, pasando a los dos magos que estaban apunto de enfrentarse, sin embargo, Erigor preparo un ataque.

"No dejare que se interpongan en mi camino." Erigor envió una ráfaga de viento hacia el vehículo.

"¡Maldición!" Dijo Natsu.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail se prepararon para el impacto, pero este nunca llego. Miraron atrás y miraron con sorpresa a Natsu que creo un muro de fuego morado que había absorbido todo el impacto.

"¡Rápido! ¡Muevansen! ¡No se cuanto podre aguantar!" Grito Natsu. Erigor estaba lanzando varios ataques de viento para dispersar el fuego y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, ya que el muro de fuego se estaba debilitando.

Mirajane al escuchar eso prosiguió a seguir el camino a la ciudad en donde estaba su Maestro.

Natsu hizo un movimiento de mano convirtiendo el muro de fuego en varias y pequeñas esferas blancas pura. Que al ser tocadas por los ataques de viento de Erigor, explotaron dispersando las ráfagas de viento de este.

"Como tu fuego no es dispersado por mi viento? Por que salvaste a esas moscas?" Pregunto Erigor frustrado.

"Las llamas Sagradas no pueden ser extinguidas..." Dijo Natsu mientras sus brazos eran envueltos en llamas moradas."... Siempre brillaran hasta que llegue END." Natsu lanzo una ráfaga de fuego de sus brazos y nuevamente transformo el fuego en pequeñas bolas blancas que rodeaban a Erigor.

Erigor trato de escapar pero se dio cuanta de que no podía moverse, Luego vio que el estaba atado a unas cadenas mágicas que aun con su armadura de viento no parecían que iban a soltarlo, mira a Natsu y ve que su mano como su muñeca tenia el otro extremo de las cadenas atadas a ellas.

"Te mostrare..." Decía Natsu con su rostro ensombrecido. **"El Infierno Absoluto."** Exclamo levantando la cabeza para mostrar una sonrisa sádica y sus ojos se iluminaron al color dorado, encendió su mano en llamas, que a su vez encendió las cadenas, el fuego que pasaba por las cadenas mágicas cubrieron por completo a Erigor.

Erigor sentía como si de verdad estuviese en un infierno, el calor era insoportable... Pero solo estaba comenzando.

Luego, el fuego que cubría a Erigor fue tan grande, que llegaron a tocar las esferas blancas, provocando que estas se accionasen y provoque una gran explosión, que podía ser vista a varios metros de distancia.

Erigor cayo en el puente con varias quemaduras d grado, Natsu se acerco a este y se agacho para darle unas palabras.

"Si salve a esas 'Moscas'... Fue simplemente porque quería... Si tienes algún problema, puedes llamarme en prisión... Shinigami." Natsu se burlo antes de caminar para evitar encontrarse con los caballeros Runa.

* * *

 _ **Bueno este fue el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar.**_

 ** _Eso fue todo. ¡Chau!_**


	5. Capitulo 5

_La Llama Sagrada del Dragon del Fuego_

* * *

 **/Ciudad Clover/**

"Casi... Llego." Decía Kageyama jadeante por el cansancio por estar corriendo con la flauta Lullaby en sus manos. Erigor le había encomendado finalizar la tarea mientras el se encargaba de quienes los estaban siguiendo.

El mago oscuro se encontró con un edificio en el que se encontraban algunos Maestros de gremios en medio de una reunión.

"Que bien, siguen ahí." Dijo Kageyama empezando a caminar hacia el edificio, con la flauta en mano y preparándose para poner en marcha su plan. Sin embargo, un hombre de baja estatura con cabello canoso se encontraba en medio de su camino.

"Hola hijo, en que puedo ayudarte." Dijo el hombre cortesmente.

"Oh, yo solamente estaba practicando con mi flauta." Mintió Kageyama."¿Le gustaría escuchar?"

El anciano era algo sospechoso al respecto, pero decidió dejar que el hombre tocase su flauta. Kageyama al reconocer al anciano como el Maestro del gremio que le habían causado tantos problemas ese día, vio su oportunidad de tomar venganza.

Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a tocar la flauta, por alguna razón, comenzó a perder motivación de hacerlo, aun cuando era fiel a Eisenwald.

"¡Maestro!" Erza, Kagura, Jellal, Mirajane, Ultear, Lucy Y Gray llegaron a donde se encontraba el Maestro Makarov, pero fueron detenidos por un hombre calvo que tenia lápiz labial y un extraño traje.

"Que estas haciendo? Tenemos que detenerlo!" Le grito Erza.

"Todo estará bien, simplemente miren." Dijo el hombre, Erza estaba a punto de declinar, pero Kagura la calmo.

Kageyama trato de obligarse de tocar la flauta, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, por alguna razón algo le impedía realizar el plan de Erigor.

"No vas a lograr nada de esa forma, tu gremio esta lleno de gente tonta." Dijo Makarov sorprendiendo a Kageyama. "Aunque, los humanos son por naturaleza tontos, lo que los gremios quieren hacer es que los humanos se apoyan mutuamente para poder resolver sus problemas en los momentos difíciles."

Conmovido por las palabras de Makarov, Kageyama cayo de rodillas, dejando caer la flauta en el suelo, así admitiendo la derrota.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail se acercaron donde se encontraba su Maestro, agradecidos de que todo había terminado y nadie había terminado herido.

"Maestro... Que bueno que este bien." Dijo Jellal con una leve sonrisa.

"Descuiden hijos... Gracias por encargarse de todos los demás." Dijo Makarov

 **"Vaya... Ustedes los humanos si que son patéticos."** Una extraña voz hizo eco llamando la atención de todos.

 **"Supongo que tendré que comerlos yo mismo."**

La flauta Lullaby que estaba tirada en el suelo comenzó a flotar en el aire y se ilumino hasta formar un monstruo de tamaño colosal de tres ojos.

 **"Yo soy Lullaby... Y voy a acabar con todos ustedes."** El Monstruo empezó a atacar a los magos presentes.

"Gray, vamos por el." Dijo Jellal mientras era envuelto en una luz dorada, producto de su magia cuerpo celestial.

Gray solo asintió mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, esto era lo que el estaba esperando. Gray creo una guadaña hacha de hielo y se lanzo al ataque contra el monstruo.

Pero Erza no se quedo atrás, ella junto a Kagura, encendieron sus puños en llamas y se lanzaron al ataque. Mirajane tomo su forma satan soul, mientras Ultear creo una esfera hecha de cristales de hielos.

Jellal envió varios proyectiles de luz hacia el monstruo, Gray llego a hacerle varios cortes muy efectivos que hacían que el demonio retrocediera, Erza junto con Kagura lanzaban numerosos ataques de fuego, no tan efectivos como los ataques de Gray o Jellal, pero dieron su efecto, Mirajane lanzo varias esferas de oscuridad hacia el monstruo mientras volaba con sus alas, mientras Ultear hizo que la esfera de cristal se multiplicase y atacasen al demonio.

Sin embargo, el demonio hizo un movimiento con sus brazos, enviando una fuerte ráfaga de aire que mando a volar a todos los que lo atacaban, a excepción de Gray que creo una lanza de hielo y la clavo en el suelo para evitar salir volando junto a sus compañeros.

 **"Tomen esto patéticos humanos."** De la boca del monstruo salio una especie de rayo morado que explotaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance y dejaba un rastro de fuego a su paso.

"Maldición... Es muy fuerte." Dijo Lucy al ver toda la lucha.

Ultear y Mirajane enviaron un gran numero de esferas de cristales y oscuridad respectivamente hacia el monstruo, pero con solo un movimiento de su mano logro desviarlas todas.

"No importe lo que pase... No podemos rendirnos." Dijo Kagura.

Kagura y Erza lanzaron un rugido simultaneo de fuego que daño levemente al demonio, Jellal y Gray lanzaron proyectiles de luz y hielo respectivamente, cada ataque parecía molestar mas al demonio y nuevamente los mando a volar agitando sus brazos.

"No podemos dejar que este demonio siga haciendo de las suyas." Dijo el maestro Goldmine, pero Lullaby volvió a lanzar un rayo morado contra los presentes, sin embargo, el rayo fue congelado en un hielo color morado pálido.

Luego todo el suelo de la zona empezó a congelarse del mismo color del hielo que congelo el ataque del Lullaby, este miro a los presentes confundido de lo que estaba pasando.

 **"Que rayos es esto?"**

Pregunto notablemente enfadado, pero como respuesta fue solo una risa psicópata, Lullaby observo de que pertenecía a Gray.

 **"Por que te ríes? Humano asqueroso."**

"... Por nada... Solo que esto te va doler." Gray tomo una bocanada de aire.

 **"¡Furia del Demonio del Hielo!"** Gray disparo un torrente de hielo morado pálido de su boca chocando con Lullaby y hacerlo retroceder. Gray se quito su guante y recogió su manga revelando un tatuaje trivial desde la muñeca hasta el hombro que brillaba de color morado igual que sus ojos.

Lullaby enojado, empezó a disparas varios rayos morados consecutivamente, haciéndole casi imposible a Gray congelarlos todos, uno de los rayos provoco una onda expansiva que hizo retroceder a Gray, junto a los demás presentes.

 **"Supongo que ya me he divertido lo suficiente... Es hora de obtener sus almas humanos."**

Lullaby comenzó a acumular su poder mágico y demoníaco para hacer su movimiento final que le arrebataría el alma aquel que la escuche.

"Mierda... Cubran sus oídos." Dijo Ultear.

"No funcionara... Lullaby tiene el poder para hacernos escuchar su canción." Dijo el Maestro Bob.

 **"Este es su fin humanos."** Exclamo el Demonio.

Antes de que Makarov pudiese intervenir, unos proyectiles morados atravesaron el pecho de Lullaby impidiéndole seguir con su hechizo.

Lullaby volteo a ver quien fue la persona que tuvo la osadía de atacarlo, pero jadeo al ver unos ojos dorados que deslumbraban con tanta ferocidad que le recordó a cierto demonio de ojos rojo sangre.

"¡Yo!, veo que te diviertes." Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos al ver Natsu volando con sus pies envueltos de fuego con una expresión feliz. Los dedos de Natsu estaban extendidos como si fuese una pistola, mientras desprendía vapor desde la punta.

"Night... Fury... " Dijo Lucy.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de algunos, se sorprendieron de saber que aquel asesino del gremio independiente Depredador, estaba al frente a ellos y aun mas, los había salvado.

Natsu volteo a ver a los magos que estaban luchado y les dijo en voz alta para que todos escucharan.

"Su misión acabo... Ahora, esta es la mía... No se metan." Dijo. Luego llevo su atención al monstruo y una sonrisa se presento en su rostro. Lullaby veía al mago furioso y sorprendido, furioso por que arruino su canción y sorprendido por aquella sed de sangre presente en la mirada del pelirosa que solo había en un demonio.

 **"Maldito... Quien demonios eres tu?"** Dijo el demonio pasando sus pensamientos anteriores a un lado.

"Yo?... Soy el que va cazarte como una presa." Dijo Natsu en un tono divertido.

 **"Humano... Muere!"** Dijo Lullaby mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo.

"El único que morirá... Sera tu!" Natsu dio un par de volteretas evadiendo el ataque. Luego apunto con sus dedos a Lullaby, y disparos varios proyectiles de color morado, quemando y atravesando su piel, haciéndolo retroceder.

"Es genial, no? ... Como un simple hechizo como **Balas Mágicas** combinado con un poco con mis llamas sagradas serian tan efectivos." Dijo Natsu arrogantemente.

 **"Cállate, Humano!"** Lullaby disparo un rayo morado de su boca mas poderoso que los anteriores. Natsu ni siquiera se inmuto al ver el ataque, lo único que hizo fue levantar su mano y la envolvió en una leve capa de llamas moradas.

"¡Muévete!" Grito Erza. Pero Natsu solo la ignoro, luego fue envuelto completamente por el rayo.

Y luego paso... Todo el rayo desapareció, no dejando rastro de que estuvo ahí. Lo único que estaba era Natsu aun con su mano extendida y con una expresión de aburrimiento.

"Realmente esperaba mas de ti, Lullaby... Eres una decepción." Dijo aburrido. Mientras todo el mundo lo miraba en shock.

 **"Como hiciste eso?!"**

"En serio crees que un ataque lleno de poder demoníaco seria efectivo con mis llamas?... Mis llamas son incluso mas poderosas que las de un Dios." Natsu suspiro."Ya me canse... Mejor acabo contigo... "

Natsu empezó hacer varios movimientos de manos con dos de sus dedos extendidos a gran velocidad, Los Maestros de gremios al ver esos movimientos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

"Imposible..." Llego articular Makarov.

"Que pasa, Maestro?" Pregunto Mirajane.

"Como alguien tan joven puede hacer ese hechizo... Tan rápido, ademas de con solo una mano."

"De que habla,Maestro?" Pregunto Jellal.

"Ese hechizo... Es la formación Amaterasu, Un hechizo de muy alto nivel que muy pocos pueden hacerlo, incluso a mi me cuesta... Pero este joven lo hace como... _Precht..._ " Susurro la ultima parte.

Natsu termino de hacer los movimientos y de repente alrededor de la cabeza de Lullaby aparecen varios círculos mágicos de color morado con contorno negro.

 **"Formación Amaterasu: Formula 50."** Luego de decir esas palabras la cabeza de Lullaby fue envuelta en una explosión de llamas moradas. Lullaby empezó a retorcerse y aullar de dolor hasta el punto de caer en cuatro patas.

"... Mejo acabo con tu sufrimiento... " Dijo Natsu estando encima de el, extendió sus brazos hacia los lados mientras sus manos estaban envueltas en fuego morado.

"El Poder del Rayo en mis Garras... El Poder de la Muerte en mis Colmillos, y... El Poder del Fuego en mi Sangre... Que al unirse crean la... " Canto Natsu mientras juntaba sus manos y una bola de fuego empezó a crecer entre ellas. **"¡Llama Brillante del Dragon del Fuego Sagrado!"** Natsu lanzo la bola de fuego hacia Lullaby, creando una onda de choque y un aumento de la temperatura.

Gray junto con Ultear crearon un muro de Hielo para protegerse de la onda de choque.

Cuando termino, el lugar donde estaba Lullaby había una capa de humo, pero retrocedieron al ver un brillo de dorado de entre humo. El humo se disperso revelando a un pelirosa con una sonrisa sosteniendo a Lullaby en su forma de flauta pero con varias grietas.

"Uh... Como sera su melodía?" Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, todo el mundo abrieron sus ojos por lo que dijo. Natsu prosiguió a poner la flauta en su boca y antes de que alguien pudiese detenerlo, empezó a tocar...

Sin embargo, Lo que creyeron que seria su muerte fue cambiado por una hermosa melodía de flauta. Natsu la toco por unos 5 minutos antes detenerse.

"Si, definitivamente le encantara al maestro." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa guardando a Lullaby en su manto.

"Ni hablar, eso sera llevado al consejo de magia." Natsu volteo a ver quien lo dijo, para ver al muchacho de cabello azul y tatuaje en el ojo.

"Oh, quieres impedírmelo?" Pregunto mientras era envuelto el y la zona de a su alrededor de llamas moradas.

Jellal respondió envolviéndose en su luz de su magia cuerpo celestial. No obstante, se detuvo al ver lo que estaba detrás de Natsu...

Un gigantesco Dragon Negro, con cuernos junto a unas inmensas alas negras. Garras y colmillos filosos y unos ojos con la pupila rasgada de color rojo sangre y la eclerotica era de color verde jade.

Todo el mundo quedo perplejo, el poder que estaba demostrando estaba a la par con octavo o incluso al séptimo puesto de los Magos Santos.

Luego otra presión magica se dio a lugar en la zona, siendo perteneciente a nada mas y nada menos que a Makarov Dreyar.

"Entonces sera usted, eh?" Pregunto Natsu, pero Makarov solo elevo mas su poder mágico."Bueno... Que así sea!" Grito lanzándose hacia el grupo.

Pero... paso. Todo el fuego en la zona se extinguió de repente, y Natsu estaba atrapado. Su pierna derecha estaba atrapada en una masa negra con brillos blancos, mientras la izquierda en hielo blanco. Su torso estaba atrapado por unas cadenas mágicas. Su brazo derecho y cabeza estaban en una llave por alguien y su brazo izquierdo estaba sujetado por otro.

"Todo esto para evitar que hagas una locura."

"Si y ni siquiera nos invitas."

"Oh... Al fin llegan... Daron, Shun... y abuelo." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. Luego prosiguieron a quitarle las ataduras."Siempre llegan en el momento mas oportuno." Dijo volteándose a verlos.

Daron era un joven de la misma altura que Natsu, cabellos negro hasta la mitad del cuello despeinado, piel blanca y ojos amarillos pálido. Usaba unas sandalias blancas con detalles en azul oscuro, pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro, una camiseta de manga la manga con la manga izquierda rasgada hasta la mitad el brazo, tenia unas gafas de aviador en la frente y unos audífonos negros con detalles azul oscuro en el cuello. Daron tenia una sonrisa correspondiendo a la de Natsu.

"Que te puedo decir?" Dijo con un encomiento de hombros aun manteniendo su sonrisa."Explícale, Shun." Le pidió.

Shun tenia la misma altura que Daron y Natsu, cabellos blanco hasta los hombros despeinado, piel blanca y ojos negros puro. Usaba unas botas negras de combate con detalles en blanco, unos pantalones negros con un faldón negro del lado derecho con una cinturón de cuero negro y hebilla de plata. Tenia una camiseta negra de manga larga con una chaqueta verde oscuro con detalles en negro sin mangas, ademas, usaba unas vendas en los brazos, guantes negros y una bufanda negra. Shun tenia un tatuaje trivial de desde la muñeca hasta la mitad del brazo, ocultado por sus vendas y prendas. Shun tenia un rostro sin emociones.

"No me mires a mi... Por culpa de el nos perdimos y tuvimos que llamar al maestro para que nos ayudase a volver." Respondió Shun con calma. Natsu se rió mientras Daron se quejaba. Todos los presentes los miraban con una gota de sudor.

"Espera... Dijiste Shun?" Pregunto Mirajane. El trió volteo a verla.

"Oh... Tu eres esa niña de hace unos años... Quien diría que te convertirías en un hada." Dijo al reconocer al la albina.

"Y tu..." Dijo Ultear."Tu eres el chico que estaba con ese zorro gigante." Le dijo a Daron.

"Uh... Oh,si! Dime te reuniste con tu madre?" Pregunto Daron con una sonrisa.

"Si... gracias."

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo... no,Maki?" Todos voltearon para ver al Maestro del gremio de Natsu, Shun y Daron.

"Si... Maestro Precht." Respondió Makarov serrando los ojos."¡Y nos me llames Maki! ¡Tengo mas de 80 años!" Grito enojado, Precht rió ligeramente al recordar los viejos tiempos.

"Maestro, quien es?" Pregunto Kagura.

"El fue el segundo Maestro de Fairy Tail y uno de los fundadores de la misma, Precht Gaebolg." Dijo sorprendiendo a los chicos.

"Fue un buen reencuentro... Pero lamentablemente tenemos que irnos." Dijo Precht retirándose seguid de Shun y Daron.

"No." Dijo Natsu. Precht se detuvo y volteo a verlo."No hasta que luche con ellos." Dijo firme, Precht suspiro.

"Maki, de cualquier forma, Natsu siempre obtiene lo que quiere, ya sea con mi permiso o no, el conseguirá luchar con una de tus hadas, y lo peor que podría pasar ni siquiera me lo voy a imaginar, así que... Que te parece un torneo amistoso?" Propuso Precht, Makarov levanto una ceja."Piénsalo, seria muy bueno para tus hadas, ademas, podríamos cobrar la entrada." Luego de decir esas palabras los ojos de Makarov se volvieron signos de dolares.

"¡Fairy Tail ganara!" Exclamo.

"Ese es el espíritu, No te molesta si es después de su desfile de Fantasía?" Makarov asintió."Ahora estas feliz, Natsu?"

"...Seguro." Respondió mientras miraba a Gray a los ojos, el no había escuchado su conversación, toda su concentración estaba siendo usada para ganar su competencia de miradas.

"Bueno... ahora si, vamonos." Ordeno Precht.

Natsu dejo de mirar a Gray, pero envés de seguir a su Maestro y compañeros, Camino hacia donde estaba el grupo. Paso por el lado de Erza y le dijo.

"Estaré esperando ansioso nuestro próximo encuentro y terminare de saborear tus deliciosas llamas." Le susurro, a Erza le apareció un rubor masivo tanto como su cabello. Luego paso de ella y se puso al frente de Kageyama que estaba en silencio durante todo lo ocurrido.

"Chico sombra... Ven, Te llevare aun lugar donde encontraras unos verdaderos compañeros." Dijo mientras le extendía una mano. Kageyama miraba sorprendido, pero la tomo, Natsu lo ayudo a llegar donde estaban los demás."Listo."

Luego todos fueron envueltos en una masa negra con brillos blancos, que desapareció no dejando rastro alguno.

"One-sama, te sientes bien? Estas toda roja." Pregunto Kagura a su hermana al notar la cara de la pelirroja y el aumento de temperatura después de que Natsu paso al lado de ella.

"¡¿De que hablas?! ¡Estoy bien! ¡¿Alguien tiene?!" Grito Erza cambiando de tema, luego empezó a correr hacia el pueblo mas cercano.

"¡One-sama! ¡Espérame!" Le grito Kagura persiguiéndola, Todos tenían una gota de sudor.

 _'Crecen tan rápido.'_ Piensa Makarov con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **/Al día siguiente/En Fairy Tail/**

"Dinos Erza... Que hay entre tu y Night Fury?" Pregunto Mirajane con una sonrisa malvada.

"D-De que hablas, N-No hay nada." Responde.

"Mira, hasta tartamudea y se sonroja cuando solo lo nombramos, jajajaj." Rio Ultear.

"¡Cállate, Perra gélida!" Le grito antes de empezar las tres a pelear.

Kagura comía su pastel de arándanos en la barra mientras conversaba con Jellal.

"No crees que Gray actúa mas raro desde que volvimos?" Le pregunto.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, si." Ambos voltearon a ver a Gray mirando al vació.

 _'Night Fury... Resistencia mayor que la cualquier Demonio que mi padre me hablo... Poderes de Dragon... Y ese Poder sagrado... ¿Que eres?'_ Piensa Gray mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

* * *

 **/Gremio Depredador/**

Ya había pasado un día desde que Kageyama se unió al gremio y todos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Miro a la sala y vio a su hijo en una mesa hablando con dos niñas un poco mas bajas que el, una con el pelo negro y la otra blanco, fue a hablarles.

"Como están mis sobrinas favoritas?" Pregunto con una sonrisa, Las niñas voltearon a verlo y enseguida le saltaron en sima.

"¡Tio Natsu!" Gritaron ambas.

"Hola." Les dijo con una sonrisa, hasta que lo soltaron."Oí, que se perdieron."

"Si, papa es muy malo con las direcciones."

"En eso tienes razón, Minerva." Dijo riéndose."Yukino, como va tu trabajo de hacer sonreír mas tu padre?"

"Complicado." Suspiro la peliblanca.

"Bueno, tengo que irme, el abuelo tiene una misión para el equipo, nos vemos luego, niñas, hijo." Dijo retirándose y subir las escaleras.

"Adiós." Dijeron los tres al unisono.

Natsu subió al segundo piso y fue a la oficina del Maestro y entro. Adentro estaba Precht sentado en su silla y Shun y Daron pararos al frente de escritorio con distancia entre ellos, Natsu se paro entre ellos dos.

"Su siguiente misión, sera en la isla galuna." Empezó a decir."En cuya isla esta el Demonio Deliora que fue transportado ahí por un grupo de personas que quieren liberarlo, su misión... Es matarlo antes de que salga de la isla, Entendido?" Termino.

"Si." Los tres asintieron.

"Muéstrenles el Poder del equipo mas fuerte de Depredador... Los Santos Devastadores." Los mencionados sonrieron con sonrisas salvajes antes de retirarse.

 _'Dios... debí comer un poco de las llamas de Erza... Son las mas deliciosas que he comido... Pero... En muy poco tiempo podre comerlas todo el tiempo...'_

* * *

 _ **Bueno este fue el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar.**_

 ** _También tengo la idea de hacer un Crossovers de Fairy Tail y RWBY, si quieren que lo haga díganmelo en los comentarios._**

 ** _Eso fue todo. ¡Chau!_**


	6. Capitulo 6

_La Maldición de la Luna_

* * *

 **/Puerto de Hargeon/**

Natsu, Shun y Daron se encontraban en el puerto de Hargeon, buscando un transporte para llegar a la isla, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos, ya que si apenas mencionaban la isla galuna, todos corrían como gallinas.

"¿Alguna idea?" Pregunto Daron a sus dos compañeros y hermanos.

"Podríamos hacer eso." Sugirió Shun, dándole una sonrisa alegre a Natsu.

"¡Gracias! No quería ir en esos malditos transportes." Dijo buscando una zona mas oculta seguido de Shun y Daron. Llegaron a un callejón que les pareció perfecto.

"Ok ... Quien lleva a Daron?" Pregunto Natsu con los brazos cruzados, Shun levanto la mano. "Bien, ahora si ... Vayámonos!" Dijo antes de ser envuelto en una esfera negra con un brillo morado. La esfera se agrieto y surgió una explosión de llamas moradas, luego una sombra se elevo en el aire y extendió unas largas alas de 5 metros y una larga cola y empezó a volar hacia la dirección de la isla Galuna.

Mas atrás de la sombra, era seguido por lo que parecía una ave enorme, mas fácil decir una especie de Fénix de la oscuridad por su plumas color negro acompañadas por algunas blancas. En la espalda de esta estaba sujetado Daron.

"¡Dios! ¡Nunca me canso de esto!" Grito muy emocionado y feliz.

Luego de unos minutos finalmente llegaron a la isla, la sombra abrió uno de sus ojos, que tenia la pupila rasgada de color negro y la eclerotica era de color verde jade, en busca de un sitio donde aterrizar. Al encontrarlo, cayo súbitamente en la arena de la playa provocando que se levante una capa de polvo. Cuando el polvo desapareció, revelo a Natsu con los brazos cruzados con una cara de aburrimiento.

Pocos segundos después, El Fénix negro y blanco llego. Daron se bajo de su espalda, luego el Fénix fue envuelto en una masa negra con brillos blancos, que para cuando se dispersaron revelaron a Shun con un rostro sin emociones.

"¿Sienten eso, no?" Pregunto Daron, Natsu y Shun asintieron.

"Debe ser el hechizo de goteo de Luna que el abuelo nos hablo." Respondió Natsu. "¿Lo encontraste?" Le pregunto a Shun.

"Si ... Debe estar por allá." Dijo apuntando hacia el bosque.

"Bueno, ¿Que hacemos? ¿Vamos de una vez o que?" Pregunto Daron.

"Hum ... Creo que deberíamos buscar nuestro objetivo primero." Dijo Natsu, Daron y Shun asintieron.

Los tres caminaron por el bosque hasta llegar a unas ruinas donde entraron, en unos pocos segundos se encontraron con cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer frente a un inmenso bloque de hielo blanco.

"Debo suponer que son del gremio Depredador." Dijo un hombre enmascarado que parecía ser el líder.

"Si ... Debo suponer son ustedes son los querieren descongelar a un demonio que causo mucha destrucción y muerte." Dijo Natsu.

"Eso no les incumbe, solo no se interpongan en nuestro plan."

"Claro ... Lo único que haremos sera matar al demonio mientras te orinas en un rincón." Respondió Shun sin emoción.

"Maldito." El hombre enmascarado empezó a hacer que el ambiente se sintiera mas frió, luego con un movimiento de mano envió al trió proyectiles de hielo en forma de aves.

Sin embargo, los hermanos ni siquiera se inmutaron. Cuando los proyectiles llegaron donde Natsu se derritieron sin siquiera llegar a tocarlo, en el caso de Shun, los proyectiles solo lo atravesaron, pero de las heridas no salían sangre, en un par de segundos las heridas se regeneraron, y en el caso de Daron el hielo fue absorbido por su boca.

"Yo que tu me calmaría." Dijo Natsu mientras elevaba su poder mágico y sus ojos resplandecían del color dorado. Natsu camino hacia el bloque de hielo y puso la mano en el hielo. _' Es verdad lo que dijo Daron ... Este demonio solo tiene la mitad de su alma ... Pero la pregunta es ... ¿Donde esta la otra mitad?'_

"¿Que crees que haces?" Pregunto el enmascarado.

"Nada ... Solo compruebo de que sea un Demonio del Libro de Zeref." Respondió Natsu."¿Cuando sera liberado?"

"Es posible de que esta noche o mañana." Dijo la mujer de pelo rosa.

"Bueno, nosotros nos iremos." Dijo Daron sacudiendo la mano en señal de despedida, luego se fueron."¿De que esta hecho?" Pregunto ya estando afuera de las ruinas.

"Su composición es una mezcla de demonio y algo de Dragón." Respondió Shun.

"Sin embargo, no esta completo ... Falta la mitad de su alma, así que su poder no esta completo, en pocas palabras ... La batalla no sera divertida." Dijo Natsu con un suspiro.

* * *

Luego de su conversación, los tres hermanos empezaron a explorar la isla hasta volver a llegar a la playa, el ver las olas del mar arrastrar la arena de vuelta al mar era una atmósfera relajante. Pero la tranquilidad de los tres fue interrumpida cuando a Natsu le llamo la atención un olor nuevo presente en la zona.

Cuando Natsu identifico de quien provenía el nuevo olor se encontró con una niña, usaba un vestido color café que le llegaba un poco por debajo de las rodillas, sujeto por un listón en medio de la cintura, un collar de varios colores en su cuello, su cabello llegaba un poco por debajo del cuello y tenia unos hermosos ojos color azul marino. La niña no parecía mayor de 5 año, Natsu identifico el olor a sal en la pequeña dándole la idea de que había estado llorando.

"Ustedes ... ¿Son los que vienen a ayudarnos?" Pregunto la pequeña.

Daron y Shun se miraron a los ojos dudosos, pero Natsu se le acerco a la niña y se agacho para estar ala misma altura de ella.

"Hola pequeña, ¿Dime, cual es tu problema?" Dijo Natsu con voz suave y una sonrisa amigable.

"Necesitamos ayuda ... Mi pueblo ... " Dijo la niña antes de que pequeñas lagrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas.

"Hey, hey, no llores ... ¿Donde esta tu pueblo?, Nosotros te ayudaremos." Dijo Natsu de manera paternal. Daron y Shun suspiraron, esta fue la personalidad que ellos querían y odiaban al unisono. Natsu por ser parte Dragón tenia la costumbre de cuidar a los suyos, pero también era propenso a ayudar a personas desconocidas, como en este caso.

La niña se seco las lagrimas y le devolvió a Natsu la sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de inocencia que caracterizaba a cualquier niño de su edad.

"Gracias señor, vengan mi pueblo esta por aquí." Dijo tomando la mano de Natsu y conducirle el camino a su pueblo, Daron y Shun decidieron seguirlos al pueblo, con la intención de conseguir algunos suministros.

Cuando llegaron, la pequeña les presento al jefe del pueblo, un anciano llamado Moka, vestido con ropa indígena. Las personas se pusieron muy alegres al ver al trió, en especial el jefe.

El jefe les explico que desde que la luna había adquirido un brillo morado, todos los habitantes de la isla se transformaban en demonios al anochecer, y habían casos en los que las personas enloquecían y tenían que ser sacrificadas por el bien de las personas. Incluyendo al hijo del jefe.

Al escuchar la historia, Natsu y sus hermanos comprendieron que probablemente esto tenia que ver con el hechizo goteo de luna. Natsu tomo la mano del jefe y le prometió que en dos días como máximo, todo volvería a ser como antes.

La gente se alegro de que finalmente todo volvería a la normalidad, Natsu sonrió al ver la alegría de las personas, la pequeña que había guiado a Natsu hasta el pueblo le había tomado cariño así que Natsu la subió en sus hombros y le prometió que todo iba a estar bien y que el volvería todo a la normalidad.

Cuando la pequeña cayo dormida, Natsu la entrego a su madre y se retiro del pueblo excusándose de idear un plan para destruir la luna como le había solicitado el jefe del pueblo.

Mientras, con Daron y Shun les pedían algunos suministros a los aldeanos que les entregaron con mucho gusto.

* * *

 **/Fairy Tail/**

"Oye maestro, ¿Quien tomo la misión de la isla galuna?" Pregunto Ur.

"Hum ... No lo se. ¿Mira sabes?" Pregunto el Maestro, pero sin respuesta."¿Donde esta Mira?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas Maestro, tampoco hemos visto ni a Gray, Ultear, Erza, Lucy o a Kagura." Dijo Jellal.

"Yo vi a la pelirroja tomar la misión y parece que la chica de hielo y la demonio empezaron a discutir. Luego se dirigieron a dirección al puerto seguido por el perturbado, la debilucha rubia y la mocosa." Dijo Laxus en un tono aburrido desde el segundo piso.

"Bueno, ya sabemos quien la tomo." Comento Ur algo molesta porque su hija no le dijo nada.

"Aunque ... ¿Esta bien que vayan a una misión Clase S, con un nuevo miembro?" Pregunto Jellal.

"Nah." Dijo Ur despreocupada."Lo que me preocupa son los habitantes de la isla."

Makarov suspiro, Ur tenia razón, el poder de esas tres chicas - Erza, Mirajane y Ultear - era suficiente como para igualar o superar a Laxus o Jellal - Claro, si ellas llegasen a trabajar en equipo, el cual no daba el caso - mientras a Kagura, aunque no era una maga Clase S como las otras aun era muy fuerte. En cuanto a Gray, era un caso distinto, aunque el no sea un mago Clase S - por que no le da la gana de hacer el examen de promoción - era tan fuerte como Laxus o Jellal.

"Dejemosle por ahora." Dijo simplemente el mago santo.

* * *

 **/Con el Equipo Erza/**

"No se porque los seguí a esta misión." Dijo Lucy lamentando haber venido.

"Yo tampoco ... Al principio te negaste pero cuando viste lo que pagaban por completarla te volviste loca." Dijo Kagura.

"Que mas da." Erza interrumpió. "Soy una maga Clase S, no es como si vayamos a tener problemas al regresar."

"Sera mejor que te calles cabeza de cerillo." Hablo Ultear provocando un gruñido de la pelirroja. "Sabes bien que hay que informar al Maestro antes de tomar una misión Clase S."

"El cerdo congelado tiene razón." Hablo esta vez Mira causando el mismo efecto de la pelirroja a la pelinegra."Y por eso le diré al Maestro cuando volvamos para que las castigue con _'eso'_ " Dijo lo ultimo con voz sombría, haciendo estremecer a todos incluyéndola a si misma con la excepción de Lucy.

"¿Que ... es _'eso'_?" Pregunto la rubia.

"Créeme ... No queras saber." Dijo Gray sorprendiendo a Lucy, sea lo que sea _'eso'_ debe ser horrible si hacia que incluso a Gray estremecer.

¿Como ocurrió todo esto? preguntaran, simple. Erza le dijo a Kagura que harían una misión, pero había una regla de mostrar la misión al maestro para confirmar si puedes ir, por ejemplo; el maestro se aseguraba de que los magos Clase S no tomasen una misión que este encima de sus habilidades, como tomar una misión Clase SS o SSS.

Así que por ello Erza tomo la misión sin que sea vista para evitar ese proceso, pero en el camino se encontro con Ultear y Mira las cuales vieron la misión y enseguida se activo su rivalidad y terminaron acompañándola, junto a Gray, Kagura y Lucy.

Ahora mismo se están dirigiendo a la isla galuna, una isla que supuestamente esta maldita. Al principio nadie quiso llevarlos pero luego un hombre con una lancha se ofreció a llevarlos a la isla maldita, para molestia de Erza.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, Erza y el resto escucho la explicación del hombre de la razón de que la isla estuviese maldita, pero a pocos metros de la isla el hombre repentinamente desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Pocos segundos después, una fuerte ola llego y destruyo la lancha y mando a los magos a la orilla de la isla.

"Bueno ... Supongo que ya no hay marcha atras." Dijo Erza sonriendo.

"Si ... Solo terminemos rápido la misión para volver a casa." Respondió Lucy.

"Deberíamos buscar primero el que envió la solicitud." Propuso Kagura, todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Los seis empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque donde encontraron una enorme puerta con un letrero de peligro mantenerse alejado.

"Hola ... ¡Abran!" Grito Erza.

Dos hombres desde la cima de la puerta aparecieron y preguntaron el por que estaban ahí.

"Somos magos de Fairy Tail y hemos venido por la solicitud." Dijo Ultear.

"No hemos recibido ningún aviso de que hayan respondido la solicitud." Dijo uno de los hombres.

"Debe de haber sido un error." Dijo Erza.

"Tal vez la carta no a llegado." Dijo Mirajane.

"Si eso es verdad, muestren sus insignias." Exigió el otro hombre.

Erza mostró su insignia en su hombro izquierdo, Kagura igual, Mira le mostró la suya en su pierna izquierda, Ultear en su mano derecha, al igual que Lucy y Gray mostró la que tenia sobre su pectoral.

Moka, el jefe del pueblo se reunió con ellos, Kagura y Ultear explicaron el motivo de su visita mientras Moka les explico la razón de la solicitud y la maldición. Aunque a Gray se confundió un poco por la explicación.

Al llegar el anochecer y salir la luna color morada, los miembros de Fairy Tail se impresionaron, a excepción de Gray, al ver como los habitantes del pueblo se transformaban en demonios de distintas formas y colores.

Ultear le pregunto al jefe del pueblo si había notado algo fuera de lo común aparte de que la luna se volvía color morada. El les respondió que empezó a volverse morada cuando un extraño brillo apareció sobre las ruinas de la isla.

El equipo Erza se imagino que posiblemente ambos sucesos entre relacionados entre si, y que si exploraban las ruinas probablemente podrían encontrar alguna pista que les ayude a completar la misión y así, el equipo de Erza se aventuro hacia las ruinas.

Las personas/demonios cambiaron a unas expresiones mas triste al notar su apariencia, no obstante, una pequeña tenia una sonrisa que les devolvió un poco de felicidad.

"No nos pongamos tristes, Onii-chan prometió ayudarnos y que volvería todo a la normalidad." Dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **/Ruinas/**

Los 6 comenzaron a adentrarse en las ruinas, pero de repente se produjo un leve temblor que perforo el suelo y envió al grupo de magos a caer hasta una cueva subterránea.

"¿Por que esta tan frió?" Exclamo Lucy frotando sus brazos para conseguir algo de calor.

"No se por que te quejas." Respondió Erza como si nada, con Kagura, Ultear y Gray asintiendo de acuerdos.

"No importa, solo sigamos por esta cueva para ver a donde nos lleva." Dijo Mirajane.

Los magos siguieron el camino de la cueva hasta llegar a una gran sala en donde se encontraba un inmenso glaciar.

"No ... No puede ser ... " Dijo Ultear incrédula, mientras la mirada de Gray se endureció.

 _ **'Que recuerdos, no crees?'**_ Hablo la voz demoníaca en la cabeza de Gray. _'Cállate.'_

"¿Chicos, están bien?" Pregunto Lucy preocupada.

De repente, un inusual destello de luz color morado apareció en la cima del glaciar que al tocar el bloque hielo este se derretía lentamente.

"Si el se llega a liberar ... Todo sera destruido." Dijo Gray con seriedad.

"Eh? De quien hablas?" Preguntaron Erza y Kagura.

"Del demonio atrapado en el hielo ... Deliora, el Demonio de la Destrucción." Respondió con odio.

Erza, Kagura, Lucy y Mira prestaron mas atención al glaciar y vieron la silueta de una especie de monstruo gigante atrapado en el.

"Esa cosa ataco mi pueblo hace algunos años ... Y casi me mata a mi y Ur antes de venir a Fairy Tail." Dijo sorprendiendo a su equipo con excepción de Ultear que ya sabia eso.

Gray empezó a explica la historia de como el pueblo donde el vivía fue destruida junto con sus padres por Deliora, después de ser encontrado por su maestra Ur que le enseño la magia de hielo, Deliora nuevamente volvió a atacar.

Gray creyendo ser lo suficientemente fuerte, se fue a enfrentar al demonio pero el poder de Deliora superaba las expectativas de Gray y cuando estaba a punto de morir, llego Ur pero su poder no era suficiente, pero al poco tiempo llego una especie de zorro gigante que derroto a la bestia y la dejo en bloque de hielo.

"Byakko." Dijo Ultear. "O mejor dicho el Dios del Invierno, su hielo es el mas frió del mundo."

"¿Como sabes eso?" Pregunto Mira.

"Hay fue donde conocí a Daron."

"Eso no es importante ... Hay que impedir que Deliora se libere." Dijo Gray mientras se acercaba al glaciar.

Cuando Gray estaba a pocos metros del bloque de hielo, unas estalagmitas de hielo blanco se puso en el camino del mago.

"Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso." Dijo una voz.

"¡¿Quien esta ahí?!" Grito Mira llegando al lado de Gray junto a su equipo y colocarse en posiciones defensivas.

Fue entonces las estalagmitas de hielo desaparecieron, lentamente se acercaban dos siluetas, una con ojos dorados y otra con ojos rojos.

"Nuestra misión es asegurar que este demonio sea liberado, así que no estorben."

Los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprendieron de ver a dos miembros de Depredador justo en frente de ellos limpiándoles el paso.

"Por que no van a casa, los adultos tienen que trabajar." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa amable mientras con su poder mágico aumentaba la temperatura del lugar, teniendo efectos con el bloque de hielo acelerando la liberación del demonio.

"Si, ademas podrían dejar de jugar a ser héroes." Dijo Daron con una sonrisa burlona mientras también liberaba poder mágico provocando que el otro extremo del lugar se hiciese mas frió, dejando la liberación de Deliora en un punto muerto.

"No me jodan." Dijo Gray. "Crees que dejaremos salir a ese demonio?"

"Mm ... Si es así como va a ser ... Pues así sera." Dijo Natsu con encogimiento de hombros. "Yo escojo a ustedes tres como mis oponentes." Dijo señalando a Erza, Kagura y Mira, sorprendiendo así a las mencionadas.

"Entonces me quedare con el resto." Dijo Daron.

"Que engreídos ... Nos subestimas." Dijo Kagura con el ceño fruncido.

"Que va ... Solo quiero enfrentarme a ustedes 3, ademas si no estuviera Daron lucharía gustosamente contra los 6." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa emocionada.

"Pues si así lo quieres, entonces lucharemos los 3 contra a ti." Dijo Erza con una sonrisa de igual de emocionada encendiendo sus puños en llamas, aunque ella quería luchar contra Night Fury ella sola pero no se podía hacer nada. Kagura al igual que su hermana encendió sus puños en llamas, mientras que Mira utilizaba su forma Satan Soul.

"Terminemos esto rápido." Dijo Ultear preparando su orbe para usar su Arca de Tiempo. Gray se puso en posición de combate preparando su maga de hielo, por su parte Lucy saco la llave dorada de Tauros y también se preparo para la batalla que estaba a punto de liberarse.

"Bien ... ¡Bailemos, Fairy Tail!" Dijo Natsu envolviendo sus puños en llamas moradas a la espera de cual de las hadas iba atacarlo primero.

"¡Venga!" Grito Daron mientras una neblina gélida envolvía su persona.

 _'Oh, Shun la diversión que te estas perdiendo.'_

* * *

 _ **En primer lugar lo siento por no haber publicado antes, es que he tenido muchos problemas tanto tecnicos como familiares, espero que puedan entender.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_


End file.
